


贝什米特先生和信

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	1. 正篇

“滚出去。” 

 

他说。他本以为自己会用更为粗暴的语气，就像在泥泞不堪的战壕里那般，朝着没过脚踝的脏水啐上一口痰，再象征性地跺上两脚。滚，狗，屎，操，那些词语曾经在他的唇齿间嘶嘶作响，而他很好地将他的东普鲁士口音发挥得淋漓尽致，劲儿十足，就像在生嚼粗糙的劣质烟草。不，他已经不晓得自己有多久没嚼过烟叶了，就像他几乎遗忘了自己从什么时候开始不再粗着嗓门高声骂娘一样，也许是从那些在黑夜中四散的炮弹碎片嵌进自己胸膛开始，那一刻他几乎产生了幻觉，仿佛不是烧红的碎铁片冲撞进自己的身体，而是身体自身绽裂出无数闪烁的火光，有如盛大的节庆之日被打上天空的礼花。在战地医院醒过来的时候他习惯性地又要骂娘，一张口却涌上满嘴腥红的血。早已疲惫不堪的满面皱纹的修女冷淡地将他胸前结满脓块的绷带扯开，说，安静点。而他很快就意识到自己的肺就像漏了洞的风箱，随着每一下呼吸，都在粗重地吭哧吭哧作响。 

他坐在那里，双手放在桌上，表情冷静得就像在对着自家空白的墙祈祷的信义宗教徒。 

“滚出去。”他说。 

仍在念着关于退伍军人补偿金的文件的民政局官员甚至没有注意到他说出的这句话，仍在努力将那张折得皱巴巴的纸往鼻子上凑。少校先生正在不耐烦地一边捻着自己的胡尖，一边打着呵欠，而他的勤务兵正在用复杂的目光打量着这个昏暗的十九世纪九十年代风格的小房间——那个为满足不断增加的城市下层人口而大量建造廉价楼房的年代的产物，已经半剥蚀的白石灰墙和被煤炉熏得焦黑的墙角更使其显得寒酸不堪。 

于是他不声不响地站起来，顺手捞起椅边的拐杖。 

“我说，滚出去！”拐杖尖咚咚地敲着地面，但随之而来的很快就是一阵剧烈的咳嗽。民政官抬起头，略显尴尬地扶了扶圆框眼镜。“贝什米特先生，您这是……” 

老子他妈的不要什么一级铁十字勋章。他想说，但句子被湮没在了断断续续的咳嗽中。 

少校恼怒地瞪着他。“这是不可容忍的，”校官用洪亮的声音宣称道，“区区上士，不仅在前日的授章仪式中缺席，现在竟然还要冒犯上级。你以为国家对你的宽容会到何种限度，基尔伯特·贝什米特？” 

我倒很愿意挑战一下国家的底线。他咳着，带着几乎是恶意的笑容，从桌后一瘸一拐地走出来，挥起拐杖就要朝那三位客人打去。“滚。”这个词他倒是说得干脆利落。 

民政官忙不迭地躲过了他的第一下攻击，抓着文件退到了门边。少校没有动，而是伸手抓住了他再次挥过来的拐杖。他昂起下巴，望着对方。 

“你这不识好歹的混帐。”少校一词一顿地说。 

“咳咳，老子除了勋章，咳咳咳，什么也没有，咳咳……”他回答道，“又要识什么……咳咳，好歹？” 

年轻的勤务兵站在少校身后，仍然用那种复杂的目光注视着他。那是个有着淡黄色头发和些许雀斑的年轻人，天蓝色的眼睛里充满着令他憎恶的悲悯。 

滚。他用尽全身的力气大吼。仿佛在对着所有的过往咆哮。 

 

 

贝什米特先生是位值得尊敬的先生。柏林的卡尔-尼布肯莱希特大街49号楼房的诸多房客会这样告诉您。他来自于东普鲁士省，曾经参加过兴登堡元帅指挥的马祖里湖会战，后来又被调派到西线战场，在漫长而残酷的凡尔登战役中胸部和左腿受到重伤，却幸运地（这是重点）而顽强地活了下来。他获得过两枚二级铁十字勋章，而战后国家还为他专门补发了一级铁十字勋章，虽然在授勋中途出了不少茬子——显然在那天，49号的房客们都伸长了脖子，幸灾乐祸地看着民政局官员和军部派来的校官被灰溜溜地赶出门。但除此之外，他们对这位可敬的退役军人再也没有更多的了解。身世？背景？家人？Nei，nei，他们摇着头，甚至连这位可敬的先生的年龄，他们也弄不清楚。乍看上去仍然年轻的面庞，却有着绝不属于年青人的沧桑与凝重，而那颜色本来就偏浅的短发，更是早早就生出了大片白发，叫人不由心生唏嘘。 

他们知道的只有，那位先生，对信件有着近乎古怪的执著。 

他辞掉了军部给他留出的一个档案管理员的工作，硬是去柏林东区第六邮局谋了个职位。据说，他挥舞着拐杖在邮政大厅里叫着“老子他妈的在战场上拼命了大半辈子”，然后就被慌慌张张的邮政人员给拖到了后面的办公室去，再次出来的时候，他已经是第六邮局的正式职员了。他每天清晨早早地出门，总是不忘检查一下自己的信箱，而傍晚时分回来的时候，又要仔细地再检查一遍，那般严谨而执著，简直像是在等待着心上人信件的愣头小伙子。那个时候，所有东西似乎都在飘浮不定，柏林笼罩在灰蒙蒙的、凋敝的、动荡的气息中，人们皆为生活而奔波劳苦，而贝什米特先生似乎从未更改，日复一日，重复着同样的事，打开信箱，检查信件，合上信箱。 

只有一个无意间看到他检查信箱的孩子知道，那个信箱里面，其实什么也没有。 

 

  
可这位尊敬的先生似乎并不在乎信箱的空空荡荡。每日两次检查信箱的活动，被他当作例行军务一般执行，有条不紊，甚至每次检查的时间都拿捏得一丝不差，仿佛事先就已计算好了打开锁、掀开铁皮盖子、合上铁皮盖子、扣上锁的时间。看不出他的表情是期待抑或是失望，若是有邻居此时正好经过，他就会微微点头，或是将圆顶呢礼帽略略抬起，说道，日安，您收到信件了么？ 

日安，您收到信件了么？ 

这句问候语几乎成为了贝什米特先生的同义词，顽劣的孩子们有时候会模仿着那位老兵的模样，跟在他身后一瘸一拐地走着，然后抬起头顶那并不存在的帽子，用怪模怪样的东普鲁士口音说日安，日安。而老兵只是朝他们毫无威胁地挥挥拐杖，用方言骂上两句粗话，然后无可奈何地看着孩子们一哄而散。 

1920年深秋的某个清晨，贝什米特先生如往常那般，咚咚地撑着拐杖走下楼，径直走向信箱，打开扣锁，掀起盖子，检查内部，然后合上盖子。当他转身准备离开时，发现楼梯间的另一侧，是谁也在检查着信箱，弓着腰，披着件过大的深蓝色风衣，看起来颇有些寒碜。 

贝什米特先生顿了顿，习惯性地抬起帽子，咕哝了声“日安”。对方直起腰，转过身来，用那双深色的眼睛从镜片下瞅着他。“Servus.”面孔陌生的年轻人轻声说。 

奥地利人么？贝什米特先生皱了皱眉头，一张口却还是平时的那句问候语——您收到信件了么？年轻人笑了一下。我昨天才刚搬进来呐，先生。 

那又为什么要检查信箱？老兵没问出来，只是朝他身后的信箱瞥了一眼，上面有新贴上去的小纸条，黑色水笔细细地勾勒出一个名字，罗德里赫·埃德勒斯坦。 

渐渐地，贝什米特先生发现，这个叫罗德里赫的年轻人似乎与他有着同样的习惯。清晨，傍晚，定时检查两次信箱，有时候他们会正好碰上，他仍然用那句不变的话来问候对方，而对方的回答也大多是“没有，真遗憾”，但偶尔他会得到“运气不错，有那么一封”的回答，那时，年轻人略显苍白的脸庞会泛起一丝兴奋的红晕，就像得到了复活节糖果的孩子。那年柏林的冬天异常漫长，食品短缺和经济萧条的阴霾笼罩着这座刚从政变和暴乱中缓过气来的城市，贝什米特先生大腿上的旧伤在湿冷的天气里又一点点地恶化起来，还嵌着两枚弹片的肺部也愈发地不争气，每到深夜就喘得像儿时记忆中那座石磨坊里的瘦骨嶙峋的老牛。但他仍然每日准时去检查信箱，拖着沉重的左腿，除了出于平时习惯的驱动，也许还有那么一点隐隐约约的期待。是的，是的，收到了一封。他渴望着听到这样的回答，即使那信件不是在自己的信箱里。他总觉得那年轻人手中的白色或黄色的信封里，大概隐藏着什么爱情或甜蜜的奇迹，就像那个年轻人偶尔露出的笑容一般。 

他本以为自己大概捱不过那个冬天。这也是为何他看到窗前枯树开始吐露新芽的时候会如此惊讶——多么奇怪，这具被炮弹蹂躏过，变得千疮百孔并已经过早地衰老的躯体，竟然还在这里呼吸，运作，甚至还怀着那么些微小的希望，希望某些奇迹能够在某处发生。

四月中旬的一个傍晚，他检查信箱的时候，习惯性地往楼梯间另一侧瞅了一眼。罗德里赫不在，但他的信箱里露出信封的一截来，上面是作为邮政人员的贝什米特先生再熟悉不过的加急电报的字样。 

说不清是什么力量驱使着贝什米特先生上前，将那封电报抽取出来。信封上没有署名。这会是怎样的一封电报？他猜测着。他耻于承认自己曾经试图将信封对着阳光看，希望透过纸面看到里面的内容，当然他无功而返。他也不知道为什么自己在信箱前等待了十五分钟，好装作正好碰到前来检查信箱的罗德里赫，把加急电报亲自交到他手里，但是那位年轻人始终没有出现。这真是太可笑了，他自嘲着，手却不自觉地摸到大衣口袋里，抽出拆信件常用的小刀，灵巧地将封口咔嚓割开，就像在战场上咔嚓剪断铁丝网一样，平平整整地几乎不留痕迹。 

“我走了。永别。” 

标准的电报式用语，精简到不能再精简的句子。报单上仍然没有署名，只有收件人的姓名和地址。他心神不宁地攥着那封电报，忽然想起应当在罗德里赫发现之前将它粘好，于是他一瘸一拐地上了楼，回到自己的寓所，精心地将它按原样封上。但这样并没有使他感到好过一点，他踟蹰了片刻，重新拿起拐杖，朝着电报里所写的那个房间走去。二层，三层，四层，那房间位于四层走廊的尽头，傍晚的阳光从尽头的窗户洒下来，暖金色的十分悦目。他站在阳光里，有点局促地敲了三下门，无人回应，但他很快就发现门并没有上锁，一推就开。某种奇怪的预感促使着他推门而入，空气里弥漫着古怪的药味，他扔开拐杖，跌跌撞撞地走到那蜷缩在陈旧的木地板上的年轻人身边。 

喂。他叫道，蹲下身来，拍那个年轻人的面颊，呼唤他的名字。但年轻人并没有睁开眼睛，呼吸微弱而局促，嘴唇略略发紫。不远处的地面上，一个小小的空药瓶在阳光下熠熠闪光。 

贝什米特先生狠狠心，将他从地面上揪起来，捏着他的下颌，然后强迫他张口，将手指伸入喉咙深处。年轻人开始剧烈地咳嗽，继而开始呕吐，这过程大概持续了五分钟左右。老兵扶着年轻人的背，好支撑着不让他倒下去。结束后，年轻人靠在他的臂弯里，喘息着，慢慢地张开了眼睛。 

——混账。 

没等年轻人开口，他就先恶狠狠地骂道。软骨头，懦夫，狗屎，该死的奥地利人，你以为一小瓶毒药就能让你心满意足地去见上帝？告诉你，老子我在战场上你这种软包见多了，一颗子弹就能…… 

然后他的诅咒戛然而止。年轻人露出一个模模糊糊的微笑。 

“是您……我很高兴是您。” 

他说。 

“您瞧，真是一团糟。”年轻人艰难地支起身子，低头看着自己身上和那位先生身上沾上的污物。“请您将外套留下，我会将它清理干净。” 

贝什米特先生一时竟不知应该如何应对。如果对手是个法国兵，他会干脆利落地将对方的脑袋砸成肉酱，而眼前这个面色仍然惨白的自杀未遂的年轻人，他又应该拿他怎么办？ 

请您离开吧。年轻人轻声说，磕磕绊绊地站了起来，他也局促地站了起来。没事了，已经没事了。年轻人几乎是在把他往门外推去，顺便拾起跌落在地面的拐杖，塞进他手里。当他被推到门外的时候，年轻人说“请等等”，就伸手去解他的扣子，而他也就这么稀里糊涂地被剥下了外套。房门砰然关上，他才意识到自己只穿着一件衬衫站在那里，而那封电报连着外套一起被拿走了。 

当夜二十一点的时候，他又敲响了同一个房间的门。他告诉自己这只是为了要回外套，并非是因为担心年轻人会再度自杀，但看到那个年轻人打开门的时候，他暗暗松了口气。 

年轻人的气色好了些许，虽然还带着疲倦的神色。他为有些忐忑的来客端上了咖啡和小圆面包，充满歉意地解释道，自己只有这些足以招待客人。咖啡倒是出乎意料地香甜，贝什米特先生不得不承认这个事实，并笨拙地对此表示赞赏。这大概是因为我数够了六十颗咖啡豆的缘故罢，年轻人不无愉快地回答道。 

 

 

仿佛存在着某种默契一般，他们小心翼翼地不去提及傍晚发生的事。贝什米特先生知道了年轻人来自维也纳，是那种靠着十个手指头在木头板子上玩出的繁琐小花样——他总这样称呼那些钢琴家——而为生的人。可惜战后的大饥荒和急剧的通货膨胀令这些小花样都失去了意义，年轻人苦笑着说，他那原本还算得上殷实的家底几乎一夜之间就荡然无存，曾是高级公务员的父亲在奥匈帝国解体后三个月失业了，而早已不再年轻的母亲不得不挽起袖子挨家挨户地替人洗熨衣裳。一枚鸡蛋的价格比战前一辆豪华轿车的价格还要高昂，他还有一年才能完成在维也纳音乐学院的学业，却不得不辍学到柏林来谋生，希望能够补贴点家用。不管怎么说，现在一马克可以兑换七十五奥地利克朗，他用一种复杂的语气说，那是我母亲洗上两个小时的衣服才能挣到的数目。 

退役的老兵默默地什么也没说，只是又灌了一大杯咖啡。 

咖啡壶最终变得空空如也的时候，贝什米特先生站起来，准备道别。年轻人为他拿来洗好熨平的外套，原本揣在兜里的电报不见了，他估摸着年轻人大概已经看了那封电报，但他强忍着没有去问那究竟是谁发来的，为什么要加急。 

某种隐隐约约的预感开始逐渐成形。露出半截的电报，没有锁上的门，滚落在地上的小药瓶。他似乎猜到了什么。 

次日晚上，他又敲开了那扇门。罗德里赫看到他的时候略有些惊讶，他嗫嚅了半天，说，我是为咖啡来的。年轻人的面颊泛起一丝尴尬的红色来。真抱歉，现在只有茶了。于是他的脸一直红到了耳根。不，我只是要来看看…… 

“那就进来坐一会吧。”年轻人笑了笑。那晚他们谈了许多琐碎的小事，贝什米特先生开始为自己语言的粗俗而感到不自在，说来也真奇怪，要是换作是在战壕里，他肯定会朝着那些文绉绉的词语啐上一口，呸。可是他在这个小房间里，坐在棕木小圆桌旁，却开始觉得有些句子本该如此，用轻柔而文雅的语调说出来，带着些许南方的口音。临走时，年轻人朝他点了点头，说，真的没事了。先生。 

——“那是一次没什么大不了的自杀。” 

他愣了愣，望向那个年轻人。而对方只是垂下眼睑，注视着杯中摇荡的红色茶水。 

当他再一次敲开那扇房门的时候，他直接把一个大纸包塞进年轻人怀里。喏。 

罗德里赫莫名其妙地看着他。“这个。”他生硬地说，“给你。” 

年轻人打开纸包，看到满满一袋各色各样的水果软糖之后，深色的眼睛在镜片后慢慢地睁大。“我并不是孩子了，先生。”他说，语气中带着一丝好笑而又欣喜的意味。 

对老子来说你们都是小鬼头。贝什米特先生凶巴巴地用拐杖敲了两下地面。 

年轻人最终还是笑了出来。您啊，您啊。可是您还那么年轻，充其量只比我大六岁，也许五岁？ 

从没有谁能够如此准确地估计出他的年龄，甚至连基尔伯特•贝什米特先生自己几乎都要忘了这个事实——即使步履蹒跚，满头白发，不时喘得像一个陈年的风箱，他仍然只是一个不满二十八岁的年轻人而已。 

而罗德里赫已经从纸包里掏出了几颗蓝莓形状的软糖，放到他手心里。来，这是小鬼头之间的分赃，我会为您保守秘密。在这以后，他们始终分享着这个秘密，贝什米特先生仍然隔三差五地敲响那扇房门，然后笨拙地将各种糖果、巧克力或者干脆是面包和熏肉塞到年轻人手里。这是分赃。他对年轻人说，有点傻气地咧着嘴。而年轻人无奈地笑着，邀请他进屋来喝上一杯咖啡或红茶。日子就这样悄然流逝。六月的某个夜晚，他们再次坐在棕木小圆桌旁，分享一种叫做“金雀花”的红色硬糖，贝什米特先生觉得这样的时光很不坏，夜风微凉，窗外的卡尔-尼布肯莱希特大街传来夜班电车叮铃铃的响声，然后他说，如果“矢车菊”能够在这里…… 

矢车菊？罗德里赫微微侧过头。像“金雀花”那样的糖果？ 

不，不是。贝什米特先生叹了口气。 

 

 

  
他差五个月才满十九岁。细密整齐的金发，浅蓝色的眼睛。尽管个子已经窜得很高，但战场上所有人都把他当孩子看。他有着一个典型的日耳曼人的名字，路德维希，但大家只叫他“矢车菊”。他和1916年5月那帮被调派到凡尔登的新兵一起来到了最前线的战壕，穿着崭新的军装，戴着刚配置的头盔，眼睛在帽檐下闪闪发光。这是帮什么也不知道的奶娃子。老兵们蹲在胸墙边，冷漠地看着他们。 

他朝基尔伯特敬礼，稚气未脱的脸庞上带着兴奋的神色。我知道您是获得过两枚铁十字勋章的英雄……而年轻的中士连头也没抬，懒洋洋地用旧报纸的一角卷着烟叶。屁话。你要是从死人堆里好胳膊好腿地爬起来，你就知道英雄是什么意思了。 

但那孩子的热情并未因此而消减。他很勇敢，几乎比任何在战场上摸爬滚打过好一阵子的士兵都要勇敢。这是棵难得的好苗子，营里的老兵们都这么说，射击准得像用线事先描过，干再重再累的体力活儿也不吭一声，冲锋陷阵的时候也冷静得完全不像个新手。在战壕里度过的漫长的夜晚，他很少加入士兵们充斥着黄段子的插科打诨，而只是一个人抱着步枪在角落里想着什么，喂，小矢车菊，大家叫着，想妈妈的奶了？而他只是露出那种生涩的笑容——我想要一支钢笔。好写封信。 

给谁的信？没人知道，也没人在乎。 

 

六月初，德军开始大规模朝梅斯地区调派兵员。有什么大事要发生了，士兵们在战壕内跺着脚，初夏的空气里飘荡着一层薄薄的黄灰。他们整个营都被调往梅斯高地沿线的战壕，营长宣读命令的时候，基尔伯特响亮地打了个喷嚏。 

等着瞧吧，是第三枚勋章，他说，还是这条命？ 

夺取沃堡战役的前夜，他们蹲在战壕里，等待黎明时分的进攻命令。没人睡得着，基尔伯特咬着早已熄掉的半截烟头，一遍遍地擦着刺刀，那股狠劲，似乎要生生从刀上刮下一层铁粉来。路德维希坐在他斜对面，用惯常的姿势抱着步枪，竭力作出镇静的模样，但急促的呼吸还是暴露了他的不安。 

我真想见见她。那孩子低声说。 

这种时候要还想着娘们儿，你就完蛋了。基尔伯特咕哝了一句，把刺刀翻转过来，看了看，然后拿下嘴里的烟头，往刀刃上啐了一口，继续恶狠狠地擦。 

我从来没有见过她。路德维希仍然固执地说。我在等她的信…… 

中士总算停下了手中的活计，抬起头来，瞪着他。 

那孩子低下头，好把发烫的脸藏在头盔下面。是的，我从来没有见过她。她是我的笔友……可是我爱她。 

蠢货，你连“她”是男是女都不知道。中士说。 

路德维希不说话。越发紧地抱着步枪，像是在想些什么。许久之后，他才谨慎地再次开口，唔，您说得没错，我确实不知道。她的笔名是D大调，她…… 

基尔伯特再也没理他，埋头继续擦刺刀。——奶娃子，他始终这么认为，是最可恶的。他们总是满怀希望地上前线，然后稀里糊涂地被刺刀开膛破肚或者被炮弹炸开花。而矢车菊甚至比他们还要更糟。说实话，再没有比一个初坠爱河的年轻士兵更糟的了。在他看来，这样的奶娃不是应该被一脚蹬到屁股上踹回老家，就是应该在上战场之前就先用枕头闷死，免得他们断气的时候还在声声叫唤哪个娘们儿的名字。 

进攻沃堡的战斗开始了。许多士兵甚至没来得及冲出战壕就被机关枪成排地扫倒。漫天炮火。铁丝网。在尸体堆里冲锋。漾满血水和泥水的弹坑。他挑开了两个法国兵的肚子，也许是三个，擦得锃亮的刺刀尖上滴着血。头天他们战绩不赖，干掉了敌方一个团，但己方也严重减员。夜间休息的时候路德维希仍然坐在他的斜对面，脸颊上还有尚未擦干净的血渍。 

我真想见她。那孩子喃喃着。 

而中士早已没有那个精力去听他说话，很快就鼾声震天。 

第二天，第三天。连着三天的疯狂杀戮之后，他们拿下了沃堡。基尔伯特再次奇迹般地没有受什么严重的外伤，除了耳朵被炮弹炸得嗡嗡直响，好一阵子都不怎么能使。矢车菊也幸运地活了下来，左胳膊被流弹划破，流了不少血，但这没什么大不了的。于是他们在战壕里扯着嗓子说话，基尔伯特不停地吼着“你说——啥？！”然后路德维希用加倍的音量吼回去“您——踩到——我的——毛巾了！！” 

攻克沃堡后他们有几天的休整期，对于仍然幸存的士兵们来说，这简直就是天堂一般的时光。基尔伯特惬意地仰天躺在临时的卧铺上，开始肖想着第三枚勋章，路德维希不知从哪里搞到了一支紫色的铅笔——每次激战过后总会有各色各样的物品在军队里流通，大家对这些物品的来源心照不宣——趴在沙包上，用定额发配的粗劣的黄色纸张写信。 

现在你可以好好想想那个“她”了！基尔伯特哈哈大笑，那个你连是男是女都不知道的骚娘们儿！ 

矢车菊涨红了脸，试图辩解，但又很快低下头去。紫色铅笔在暗黄色的纸张上划出颜色怪异的线条。下次邮递员来的时候，我就要把这封信寄出去。他小心翼翼地把写满了字的信纸折好，放进胸前的口袋，拍一拍，心满意足的模样。 

然而一枚鱼雷弹就足以改变这一切。一枚就足够。 

他们在向贝拉维勒高地推进。战况越发惨烈。减员程度之严重，使他们营无法维持原来的编制，不得不与其他营合并。基尔伯特的腰侧受了伤，虽然不重，但也足够使人烦心。他在战地的临时卫生所包扎的时候，看到担架兵抬来一个上半身都血糊糊的人儿，已经辨认不出外貌，但那几缕散在担架床上的细密金发让他心里咯噔了一下。 

——是矢车菊。 

他听到担架兵向军医解释他们是怎样在一个弹坑里发现这个年轻人的。他躺在那里，手里还紧紧地攥着一截不知是谁的断臂，弹坑外有一具被炸得完全面目全非的尸体，估计那截手臂就是从那团辨认不出形状的东西里来的。他们费了好大的功夫才把他的手指掰开，把他弄上担架抬回来。医生一边听着，一边默不作声地检查，然后站起来，摇了摇头。基尔伯特一激灵，也要站起来，硬是被正在给他包扎的卫生兵给摁了回去。

真奇怪。军医说，没有什么严重的外伤。 

那些血又是怎么回事？ 

估计是炸弹爆炸时溅上去的。他同伴的血。 

于是两个担架兵松了口气，谢天谢地，我们可再没有人手把一个重伤员抬到后方医院去了。这小子留在这里就可以了吧？ 

于是，那孩子就一直躺在角落里。满头满脸都是粘稠的血糊，仔细看的话还掺杂着肉屑和骨头渣子。医生给他注射了点葡萄糖，然后就忙着去照顾其他伤员了。后来基尔伯特扶着受伤的腰，慢吞吞地挪到他身边，用脏兮兮的袖子替他擦了擦脸，然后他就睁开了浅蓝色的眼睛。 

他露出了一个微笑。那是受到严重伤害的孩子远离这个世界，远离时间的微笑。 

基尔伯特的心骤然沉了下去。 

他知道，那孩子已经认不出他是谁了。 

 

 

贝拉维勒高地的战事陷入了僵局。因为被军医诊断为“暂时无法承担战斗任务”，基尔伯特和路德维希都被调到了距离梅斯不远的一个小镇。他们坐在运送牲畜的卡车里，和其他二十三个轻伤的士兵一起在黑暗中颠簸。空气污浊，充斥着各种可疑的气味。基尔伯特竭力不去想象那些在看不见的角落里爬满的蛆虫。矢车菊靠在他肩上，随着车辆的颠簸，慢慢地滑落下去，他习惯性地揪着那孩子的肩，用力扯一扯，好让他继续靠在自己身上。 

那孩子已经昏睡了两天，只靠每天注射的一点葡萄糖补充能量。大概是被爆炸震坏了脑袋，其他伤员啧啧着说。这是常有的事，唉。基尔伯特不吭声，朝卫生员讨了一片剪下来的发黄的旧绷带，慢慢地擦他头上和脸上的血糊。碎肉末、骨屑都凝在了结硬发黑的厚厚血块里，很不好弄掉，他不得不用手指去抠。有时候矢车菊会醒过来，带着那种孩子气的笑容，小声说，先生，先生，您真好。 

开始下雨。一下起来就没完没了。他们在泥地里磕磕绊绊地下车，基尔伯特不得不把矢车菊拖到车厢边，然后扛在肩上。腰际的伤口在隐隐作痛，他也管不了那么多了。驻营的军官一个个地点名，点到路德维希的时候，基尔伯特替他喊了到。军官皱着眉头，又看了一下表格——这里写着这小子只是轻伤。 

轻伤。基尔伯特龇了龇牙，他们只要能写轻伤就是轻伤。腰部的伤口越发剧烈地疼痛起来。他妈的。 

军官眉头拧得更紧了。你是他什么人？ 

老子……词语在嘴边打着转，最后出来的竟是这样一句话。我是他哥哥。 

后来基尔伯特才知道这句话有多么荒谬可笑。哥哥，这个词简直就像一个咒语，一个梦魇，令他不得安宁。 

 

 

叙述到这里戛然而止。 

贝什米特先生咕嘟嘟地灌了一大口茶，啪地把空茶杯拍到桌面上。太晚了，老子得走了。他看也没看罗德里赫的表情，埋着头拿过桌边的拐杖，有点颤巍巍地站起来。他试图像平时那样走得从容，但不由加快的步子让他看起来更加跌跌撞撞。 

请等等，年轻人从后面追了上来，您的帽子…… 

他没有停下脚步，只是生硬地转身，要从罗德里赫手里接过帽子，但不知怎么回事拐杖就绊到了自己的脚。他笨拙地倒下去，年轻人试图拽住他的胳膊，但也失去了平衡，于是两个人四仰八叉地摔了一地。 

屎。贝什米特先生骂骂咧咧地爬起来，摸到拐杖，抬起头，正对上那年轻人的眼睛。 

矢车菊已经不在了。是么？年轻人问，声音发涩。 

你没必要知道。老兵拾起拐杖，艰难地要爬起来。但他预料不到的是，那个年轻人伸出手，将他一把拥入怀里。隔着薄薄的白衬衫，他感觉得到那瘦削的身躯在微微颤抖。 

没事的。年轻人喃喃着说。都结束了。都结束了。 

贝什米特先生越过他肩膀，望向窗外的夜空。 

不。他表情漠然地说。从来就没有结束。 

——从来就没有。 

 

 

在镇上驻扎的一个月间，雨几乎从来没有停过。腰间的伤口时好时坏，令基尔伯特烦躁不堪。矢车菊在那之后，慢慢地恢复了过来，但还是异常安静，反应略显迟钝。每每有人跟他说话，他就挂着那几乎是空白的天真微笑，望着对方。驻营的一个少尉不明原因地痛恨这种微笑，他想出各种法子来为难那孩子，喝斥，谩骂，理由不明的责罚。这新兵蛋子屁事都没有，居然敢在老子的地盘里装伤兵，妈的。那孩子只是安静地忍耐着，而那稚气未脱的脸庞上的隐忍神情只能愈发激起他的怒火。 

每日常规的操练后，他总要单独揪出那个孩子，加上令任何活蹦乱跳的壮实士兵都望而生畏的训练量，若有稍许不对，便是拳打脚踢。入夜后矢车菊回到营房的时候，几乎一句话也说不出，和衣倒在铺上就睡。老兵们对此都暗暗摇头，与其在后方遭这种罪，还不如上前线跟法国佬拼刺刀。基尔伯特呸了一声，说，连这个都捱不过，还当什么兵。 

但那晚矢车菊始终没有回来。糟了，怕是真的捱不过了。熄灯后，士兵们在铺间窃窃私语。几个人决定偷偷去看看究竟怎么了，大不了就算记过一回。基尔伯特背对着他们，躺在黑暗中，睁着眼睛。半小时后，他们背着那孩子回来了。有人划了一根火柴，微弱的火光映出孩子鲜血淋淋的苍白面庞。天杀的，不知是谁嘀咕道，那狗军官用了枪托。 

后半夜那孩子开始发高烧，说胡话，叫着不知道是谁的名字，掺杂着断断续续的句子，“过来”，“只差一点点”。没几个人能睡得着。一个年近四十的老兵从上铺翻下身来，摸了摸那孩子滚烫的额头。上帝啊，真是造孽啊。他既像是在对其他人说，又像在自言自语，我的大儿子也差不多是这个年纪…… 

他的胳膊猛地被那孩子拽住。“我不会放手，”矢车菊叫着，“我绝对不会放手……”然后他就紧紧地抓着那位老兵的前臂，哭得像个真正的孩子。 

怎么回事？大家面面相觑，只有基尔伯特知道那句话意味着什么。 

——他没能将他的战友拽进弹坑。 

然后，战友的血肉与碎骨涂了他一头一脸。 

 

 

有什么在悄然地改变。但基尔伯特说不好那是什么。那孩子仍然安静，甚至更为克制。他的脸色一日比一日苍白，眼睛却越发灼灼明亮。一个月后，他们被宣布为“恢复至战斗状态”，被送回原来的部队。战况仍然处于胶着状态，他们在战壕里无所事事，但他们知道法国人就在一百多米开外盯着他们，随时准备抢回先前失去的阵地。 

基尔伯特闲得牙直发痒痒，成天趴在卧铺上嚼烟叶。不出两星期我就得把我的军饷全花光，他咕咕哝哝地抱怨着。路德维希仍然像从前那样，趴在沙包上写信，字又小又密，为的是节省纸张。一切似乎都和以前一样。 

还在想着那个骚娘们儿？中士好笑地问。 

矢车菊不出声，只是努力地把小小的整齐的单词挤进信纸上最后的那点空隙。 

我想见她……他说。 

——不，我会见到她的。 

他早就该知道那个晚上有什么不对劲。那孩子突然变得话多了起来，开始絮絮叨叨地跟他说那什么见鬼的“D大调”，开始说自己以后想去柏林高等技术学院进修建筑学，开始说自己梦想着能够建起高入云霄的摩天大楼，最后那孩子有点腼腆地向他要一支烟。 

小鬼头，你也要抽烟？中士揶揄道。 

矢车菊涨红了脸。我早就成年了，您别瞧不起人。 

而他万万没有想到的是，这孩子人生中的第一支烟，竟然会是那样的用途。 

深夜时分，他听到几枚子弹嗖嗖地划过空中的声音。法国人在阵地那边放冷枪。但是己方这边并没有发出警告。他没太在意，翻了个身准备继续睡。然而某种不祥的预感悄然爬了上来，他辗转反侧了几下，还是跳下了卧铺，沿着战壕，经过睡得鼾声如雷的士兵们，一路走过去。他不知道自己在寻找什么，直到他看到那蜷缩在沙包堆里的年轻人。 

矢车菊抬起惨白的脸，用明亮得惊人的蓝色眼睛望着他，挤出一个几乎是扭曲的笑容。他的右手捂着流血不止的左手——左手的半边手掌已经没了。熄灭的烟头落在他的脚边。 

你他妈的在搞什么鬼！基尔伯特压低了声音吼道。 

“法国人的准头……还不算太差……”那孩子断断续续地说，脸因为剧痛而抽搐着。 

卫生员被叫来了，一些睡眼惺忪的士兵也来围观。营长披着军大衣，满脸愠怒地看着卫生员给那孩子包扎伤口，一边包扎一边还不住地摇头“这只手看来是保不住了”。这到底怎么回事？营长恼怒地质问周围的人，抽支烟都能被法国人给打掉半只手？ 

一些士兵摇着头，有人盯着基尔伯特看。小矢车菊平时从来不抽烟。有人说。 

很快那个词语就在围观的士兵间以窃窃私语的形式传播开来——“自残”。他们说。为了逃避兵役而自残，这可是死罪。 

营长将目光锁定在基尔伯特身上。给我交代清楚，中士，你都知道些什么？ 

基尔伯特愣愣地站在那里。我……他嗫嚅着。矢车菊坐在沙包上，越过卫生员的肩膀，用热切的眼神望着他，仿佛期待他能够有所拯救。 

他应该说些什么。说些动听的话，为那个孩子辩解，说他年少无知，还刚刚坠入爱河，想他那从未谋面的情人想得发疯，才会干出这样的事；说他其实根本就不知道自残会被送上战时军事法庭审判；说他以后还想去学建筑学，不能就这样白白当了炮灰。或者干脆就编个看起来更圆滑漂亮的谎话，说法国人的子弹会拐弯，即使蹲在战壕里抽烟也会被打到手。 

他艰难地开了口。他说，我不知道。 

那一刻，他仿佛听到军事法庭上轰然落下的木槌。 

 

 

路德维希被押走前，用沾满血渍的右手从胸前的口袋里取出一叠折得整整齐齐的信纸，偷偷摸摸地塞到基尔伯特手里。这是给她的信。年轻人说。地址就在信里面。我不知道我以后是否还有机会把它寄出去，请您务必帮我这个忙。 

替我告诉她，我很快就能回去了。年轻人再次露出那种空白的，天真的笑容。 

基尔伯特迟疑着，接过那叠信纸，点点头，把信放到自己口袋里。 

——他始终没有勇气打开那沾着矢车菊的血迹的信纸。 

等到邮递员来的时候，翻看一下地址就可以了。他这样告诉自己。 

然而就在次日的夜晚，敌人突然来袭。 

他的好运似乎已经用光了。一枚炮弹在他身边不远处炸裂，烧红的铁片呼啸着嵌入他的胸膛和左腿，就在意识像喷涌而出的鲜血一样迅速流失的时候，他忽然想起，那封信，还在他胸前的口袋里。 

 

 

年轻人僵了一下，然后更紧地抱住了他。他的肩骨被勒得喀喀作响。 

喂。贝什米特先生说。没被炮弹炸死，反而被钢琴家勒死，这种死法太他妈丢人了。 

于是罗德里赫有点哭笑不得地放开了他，跪在地上，平视着他的眼睛。——信。年轻人说，矢车菊的那封信，无论它现在是否还在，它将始终存在，并且随着时间的累积，变得越来越沉重。 

老兵一屁股坐在地上，用手撑着地板。老子听不懂你说的那些话。那封信早没了，早没了。被血染成糊糊，都结成块了。医生把老子那破了几个洞黏在烂肉上的衣服咔嚓咔嚓剪下来，扔到旧纱布堆里，连着那封信一块烧了。 

年轻人望着他，目光不由自主地下移，停留在他的胸膛上，脸色略微发青。 

是的。贝什米特先生自嘲般地笑着，把手放在胸前。这里，全是洞。 

 

 

他在死亡线上挣扎了两个多星期。失血过多，高烧，因肺部感染而引起的各种并发症。呼吸成为了最重要的头等大事。——呼吸，用各种方式、各种手段维持下来的呼吸，粗重的、带着古怪杂音的、甚至是微弱得几不可闻的呼吸，每一下呼吸都如同一场攻克贝拉维勒高地的战役。大概经过了数十万次这样的战役，他活了下来。 

信。这是他终于能够发出足以分辨的声音之后说出的第一个单词。那封信在哪里？他揪住每一个经过的战地护士问，而那些满面倦容的白衣天使们只是摇头，把他的话当作重伤员的谵语。很快他就意识到，那封信就像他那曾经正常的呼吸一样，再也回不来了。仍然嵌着两枚弹片的肺，终日都在吭哧吭哧地作响，仿佛老迈得不堪重负的旧机器。 

大概又过了一星期，基尔伯特从一个被炮弹炸断双腿的同兵营的下士那里得知，矢车菊被战时军事法庭宣判了死刑，就在那孩子自残后的第十天。尽管营里不少人都为他求情，写信给法官，恳请他们看在这孩子还不满十九岁的份上给予特赦，但据说审判官们在接连赦免了另外三个自残的年轻人后，拒绝放过第四个。不能再这样下去，他们说，这样的所作所为会把刚上前线的新兵全都带坏。 

总得需要一个牺牲品，以体现对国家权威的尊重。为了国家，为了国家，他们在死刑宣判书上签了字。一共二十八个死刑犯，矢车菊是最年轻的那一个。后来呢？基尔伯特没能知道得更多。那个下士死在了第二次截肢的手术台上。因为没有麻药，几乎整个战地医院的人都能听到他凄厉的哀号由高到低渐渐转为垂死的呻吟，最后是彻底的寂静。 

基尔伯特再次听到关于矢车菊的消息，是在五天以后。一个隶属于其他兵团的士兵说，他曾经奉命押送过七个死刑犯，其中就有个被叫做“矢车菊”的孩子。他不知道那些死刑犯会被押送到什么地方，只是按照上级的命令，拿着步枪盯紧他们。令人惊异的是，几乎所有死囚都表现出异常的顺从，尤其是那个金色头发的奶娃子，脸上自始至终挂着孩子般的僵硬而又古怪的笑容，仿佛对生命周遭所发生的一切都不在意，蓝色眼睛里空空如也，只有受尽苦难之后的盲目、信任与服从。 

没有人愿意直视那个孩子的眼睛。士兵说，那简直是一种折磨。负责押送死刑犯的几个伙计都在说，这个国家疯了。如果要真正来一场大审判的话，最高统帅部的人有一半得进精神病院，另外一半可以直接就地枪毙。 

说到这里的时候，他挤出一个勉强的笑容，尚未被烧伤的半边脸颊在抽动着，而另外焦黑的半边只是纹丝不动。负责押送的军官是谁？基尔伯特追问。那个士兵想了一会，给了他一个姓氏，却没有名字。 

抱歉，他是另外一个军团的少尉，我们不清楚他的名字。士兵满怀歉意。 

于是，顺着姓氏和军团编号这两条线索，基尔伯特给那位军官写了封信。他还提不起笔来，只能让护士代写。“那些死刑犯被押到了什么地方？他们后来怎么样了？”他望着天花板，一字一句地说。护士听写了两句后停下来，有点疑惑地说，您问这个又有什么用呢？既然他们都被判了死刑…… 

不。基尔伯特固执地说。只要没有确切的答复，就还有希望。 

说来也奇怪，他始终不肯相信矢车菊已经被处决。仿佛那孩子还在过去的某处活着，只要没有被证实已经埋骨于九泉之下，他就会一直好好地活着。 

妈的。还没有把那封给D大调的信找回来，那小家伙怎么能死？他恶狠狠地咬着牙。 

等待回信的过程却异常漫长。他又给战时军事法庭的法官们，军团的总司令，乃至统计伤亡的部门写了信。信，一封封地从他手中寄出去，回来的却寥寥无几。他所得到的回复不是含糊其辞的官腔，就是干脆利落的拒绝。你无权过问此事。法庭回复的信里写道。 

西线的战况越来越糟，德军在不断后撤，就连战地医院也不得不转移。最后基尔伯特被送回了柏林的军医总院。在此期间，他又因肺部感染的并发症在生死边缘上徘徊了两回，第二次险些要了他的命。最后他憔悴得几乎不成人形，面色枯槁，白发丛生，唯一的信念就是不断地写信——说是写信，其实只是他口述，别人代笔，内容全都大同小异：矢车菊究竟到哪里去了？ 

他不曾预料到的是，在战争即将结束的时候，他收到了那个不知道名字的军官从前线寄来的信。 

如果说这场战争本身是一场噩梦，少尉在信中写道，那么押送七名死囚的经历，即是噩梦中最接近清醒的时刻。但这种清醒是如此疼痛，令人始终不敢回想。上级命令我把那七个人押送到索姆前线的布查维纳防区的战壕去，剩下的任务就交给那里的军官。说实话我对这任务实在打不起精神来，更何况在那七人中还有您一直在寻找的那个孩子。是的，在各种意义上，他都只是个孩子。我总是被他的天真所震惊。他的左手已经被切掉大半，只剩一小截还在化脓的残肢，而他对谁都只是微笑。押送途中我试图跟他对话，他却只是说：“很快，我就可以回去了。”于是我大概理解了为什么那些审判官急着要判那孩子死刑——面对那种天真得几近残酷的目光和笑容，所有人都会感觉到自己才是被审判的人。 

到了布查维纳防区之后，我挨了劈头盖脸的一顿臭骂。混账，驻守的营长朝我吼道，你应该在路上随便找个什么理由，谎称他们试图逃跑也好，什么都好，然后把他们全都给枪毙掉。起初我对他这种毫无道理的指责怒气冲天，声称我只是要完成我的任务而已。而对方的回答令我哑然失声——你知道我的任务是什么吗？就是把这群人扔到两军之间的三不管地带，让他们自生自灭！ 

我本以为让这些逃兵上第一线的战壕当冲锋敢死队已经是他们所能想出的最恶毒的惩罚，却没有料到他们始终比我的想象力更为丰富。那夜，战壕外的铁丝网被剪开了几个洞，七名死囚就从这些洞被强行推出了战壕。我看到那个孩子在焦黑的土地上茫然地四处张望，似乎还在想，这地方究竟是哪里。 

后半夜法国佬开始朝那些在三不管地带流窜的死囚开枪，扔掷手榴弹。我只能看到弹药的火光在闪耀，隐隐约约夹杂着充满恐惧的凄厉呼喊。有的人受伤了，也许有的人已经吞了枪子儿，但我没法分辨。我实在没法在这个地方再多呆一秒。次日清晨，我早早地就和负责押送的十名士兵一起回总部复命了。原谅我无法告诉您更多和矢车菊有关的消息，但我诚恳地劝告您，对此不要过于乐观。就在我从布查维纳防区回来后的两天，法国人攻占了整个阵地，我军伤亡极其惨重，只能匆忙后撤，战场上堆积的数千具尸体都没来得及清点。也许那里就安眠着您所在寻找的矢车菊。 

愿那孩子在天的灵魂得以安宁。 

信件落款的日期已经是将近一年以前的了。基尔伯特试图按照信上所给的地址写一封回信，但很快就被退了回来，上面盖了个红戳：收件人已亡。 

于是，最后的一点希望就这么断绝了。 

1918年11月11日，战争结束了，比想象中的要仓促得多。然而一旦它真正结束了，人们又感觉到他们为了等待这一天，已经受尽了无比漫长的煎熬。基尔伯特在八月就已出了院，但仍然虚弱得无法承担任何工作，只能百无聊赖地赋闲在家，靠补偿金度日。他仍然没有放弃寻找矢车菊的努力，但这种努力就像在朝一口深井高声呐喊着谁的名字，听着声音在狭窄的井壁上不断反射，越来越弱，越来越弱。最终就连这个声音也完全消逝了——他收到了路德维希的阵亡通知书，就在战争结束后的一个月。统计部门居然没有忘记他两年前寄去的那封信，相当“好心”地将矢车菊的阵亡通知书也给他寄了一份。讽刺的是，通知书上赫然写着那孩子是“为国捐躯”，只字不提被判死刑的事情。 

他拿着那张通知书看了很久。 

狗屎。他骂道，然后开始剧烈地咳嗽，咳得像是一出滑稽剧的主角。 

 

 

这出滑稽剧，本该就此落幕了，但那唯一的演员始终拒绝退场。1919年的春末，基尔伯特拖着恢复了些许的身体，一瘸一拐地登上了开往索姆的列车。你还在坚持什么呢？军部档案处的上尉叹着气，将好不容易拿到手的法国签证递给他，他只是一声不吭地接过签证，点了点头，转身就走。   
把你的铁十字勋章收好。上尉在他身后说，法国人看到这个说不定会把你狠狠修理一顿。   
那狗屁玩意儿老子早扔了。他咕哝道。   
然而，当他独自伫立在昔日的战场上，满怀惊愕四处张望的时候，他开始后悔自己将仅存的关于那场战争的证明干脆利落地扔到了臭水沟里。再也找不到任何战争的痕迹了，战壕全部被填满，土地也被重新犁过了一遍。现在这片方圆四十公顷的广袤田野被翻滚的绿色麦浪所覆盖，地平线处是碧绿的山丘，近处有两棵被截去一段树干的榆树，低矮的枝干上树叶繁茂，树根处布满了一圈新生的长枝，一条小溪寂静地在一座木桥下流过。   
他拄着拐杖艰难地穿过田垄，试图想象在两军战壕间的无人地带徘徊的那七个死刑犯，却发现关于那个孩子的记忆就像被暴雨冲刷的毛玻璃窗，晦暗不清。   
他究竟还在坚持什么？——当所有战争的痕迹都已荡然无存。   
德军阵亡士兵的墓园离当年的布查维纳防区只有不足两公里。看守墓园的是个紧绷着脸的瘦老头儿，用带有浓重施瓦本口音的德语说，嘎，先生，您要找的那块墓碑五个月前才刚竖起来呐。最边上那个就是嘎。   
为什么五个月前才竖起来？他皱了皱眉头。   
因为尸体直到战争结束后才被一个法国小姑娘在地窖里发现嘎。老头儿不住地摇着头。早就腐烂得不成样子了，要没有号牌根本就认不出来嘎。   
基尔伯特不清楚自己为什么要问那样的问题，但他仍然开口道：“下葬的时候，您是否在场？”   
“当然嘎。”老头挺起了胸膛。   
“尸体是否没有左手？”他艰难地问道。   
“啊呀这我可没法回答，”老头儿又开始不住地摇头，“都烂成那样了，还被野狗啃掉了好几块，只想着赶快埋掉，登记上报了事，哪里还顾得上检查有没有左手？”   
“那么……是金发么？”他咽了口唾沫，感觉到喉咙的干涩。   
老头儿沉吟了片刻，摇了摇头，又点了点头。“好像是……嗯，金灿灿的，可漂亮嘎。其他地方都烂掉了，就头发还好好的嘎。”   
他的眉头皱得越来越紧。   
这不对。矢车菊的头发是浅金色。   
“您还记得其他什么细节？”   
“嘎，人老了，哪还记得了那么多……对了，他穿着一双法国靴。抬尸体的人嘀咕了一下这个，所以我记住了。”   
法国靴？基尔伯特激灵了一下，他顾不得礼貌，用没有撑着拐杖的那只手揪住守墓人的衣服——“您确定那是法国靴？”   
嘎。老头儿气恼地扯开他的手，满脸的皱纹绷得紧紧，是法国靴又怎么样？在战场上扒敌人的靴子又不是什么稀罕事！   
一阵风吹过，远远的那方墓碑传来了悦耳的风铃声。基尔伯特静默着。   
矢车菊的墓上还摆放着尚未完全枯干的鲜花，以及精心制作的风铃。“致我们所深爱的儿子”，风铃的铁丝支架上，一张浅蓝的卡片在风中飘曳。 

 

柏林。他站在那幢小公寓的门前。   
手指在门铃上逡巡了片刻，最终还是摁响了门铃。开门的是一个面容苍老发鬓斑白的妇人，只有那浅蓝色的眼睛令他想起矢车菊。我是路德维希的战友，他说，我是来……   
“告诉您真相”的那句话已经涌上了喉咙，又被生生咽了下去。   
妇人抬起她那被岁月过早侵蚀的面庞。我的孩子已经不在了。她平静地说。   
像所有在战争中失去儿子的父母一般，他们表现得极其克制，克制得令人几乎无法从他们的言谈间捕捉到任何悲痛的痕迹。我们相信路德维希战死得足够勇敢。那个严肃的金发男人说。矢车菊显然继承了他挺拔的身高和俊朗的轮廓，却没有来得及拥有那些深而凝重的皱纹，有如刀刻一般。   
基尔伯特艰难地点了点头。那孩子确实非常勇敢。他说。   
他又该怎么告诉这对父母，矢车菊根本就不是为国壮烈捐躯，而是被国家活生生地推到两军战壕间的死亡地带。他曾对着那孩子的阵亡通知书破口大骂，说它是一纸他妈的无耻谎言，企图粉饰赤裸裸的事实，而现在，他又在做什么？   
路德维希的母亲为他端来了茶点，带着点模模糊糊的笑容说，这是那孩子最喜欢的蓝莓松饼。于是他再也说不出什么来了，只是默默地接过饼干，啃了一口，感觉到舌尖上弥散开的香甜和不知名的苦涩。   
离开之前，他试图向他们提起D大调。   
“路德维希生前曾经有个重要的笔友。他在……”他顿了顿，艰难地接着往下说，“战死沙场之前，曾经委托我把一封长信寄给她。但第二天敌人就占领了我方的战壕，我不慎弄丢了那封信，也没能记下她的地址。你们是否知道这位笔友是谁？”   
矢车菊的父母只是面面相觑。母亲的情绪突然变得不安定，匆忙地冲进了厨房。父亲的眉头拧得更紧了，对来访的客人说，她在1917年初失去与儿子的联络之后的很长一段时间，精神状态都很不稳定，只要看到路德维希留下的东西就会痛哭失声，于是家里人把所有和那孩子有关的东西都收了起来。1918年底阵亡通知书最终下来的时候，她几近崩溃，疯一般地在家里四处翻找，一旦找到些许和路德维希有关的物件，就紧紧抱着不松手，乃至抱着几天几夜。最后他们不得不把所有藏起来的物品都烧掉，衣物，玩具，照片，信件。仅有那孩子幼时的几张照片，实在不忍烧掉，只好偷偷送到亲戚家。   
什么也没留下。什么也没有。父亲沉重地摇着头。   
那一刻，从厨房里传来极力遏制的抽泣声。 

 

——故事就这样结束了？   
罗德里赫问，镜片下的深色眼睛氲着一层水雾，不知是因为倦意，还是因为别的什么原因。   
老兵摇了摇头，砰地倒回地上，摊开手脚四仰八叉状，注视着发黄的天花板。   
D大调。他喃喃道。我还没有找到D大调。   
年轻人摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛——可是您没有任何线索。他疲惫地说。   
不。我有。老兵说。   
路德维希的父亲在把他送出门的时候，曾暗地里告诉他，在烧掉路德维希留下来的信件的时候，有好几封是没有署名的，但每封的地址都不一样。父亲曾经翻看了一下，发现内容大同小异，都是关于立体主义和慕尼黑新艺术家联合会派之类的讨论，当然用的都是年轻人才会写得出的句子，其中不乏暗示爱意的甜蜜字眼。那些信的字迹秀丽而花俏，最后都会在信的末尾描一个精美的“D-d.u.r”的图案。   
恐怕这种标记D大调的方式并不对。钢琴家皱了皱眉头。   
没错。贝什米特先生说，那个图案的含义很可能根本就不是“D大调”，而只是名字或某些名词的缩写。矢车菊为了省事，把她叫作D大调而已。   
从信件的内容来看，她更像是个年轻的先锋派画家。罗德里赫若有所思地说。   
一个会画画的娘们儿！贝什米特先生从鼻孔里哼出粗气来，然后闭上了眼睛。   
她在慕尼黑。她在纽伦堡。她在杜塞尔多夫。然后她哪里也不在了。   
都是美术作品集中的城市，也许她那时正在德国四处游学。这是一条线索。罗德里赫的声音像是从很远的地方传来。   
线索，细得一挣就断的线索。他照着那些仅存的地址写了多少封信，他自己也记不清了，得到的回复寥寥无几，有用的回复更是趋近于零。他叹息了一声，忽然感觉到一只纤长却有力的手轻轻落到他的前额上，微微凸起的骨节摩挲着他的头发。   
——“您会找到她的。”   
而他很快就沉入了梦境。   
奇怪的是，这一次，他的梦中不再有战火的轰鸣。 

 

1921年的夏天，对于贝什米特先生而言，具有特殊的意义。这不仅仅是因为他在那个初夏的夜晚和盘托出了所有的梦魇，更是因为在七月末的时候，他收到了一封特殊的信。   
没有署名，也没有寄件人的地址。当他一如既往地准时打开信箱的时候，那封信就静静地躺在里面。“我们，七月的孩子。”信的开头摘抄了赫尔曼•黑塞的诗，字迹清秀而遒劲。 

我们，七月里出生的孩子，   
喜爱白茉莉花的清香，   
我们沿着繁茂的花园游逛，   
静静地耽于沉重的梦里． 

大红的罂粟花是我们的同胞，   
它在麦田里，灼热的墙上，   
闪烁着颤巍巍的红光，   
然后，它的花瓣被风刮掉． 

我们的生涯也要像七月之夜，   
背著幻梦，把它的轮舞跳完   
热衷于梦想和热烈的收获节，   
手拿着麦穗和红罂粟的花环。 

 

希望，犹如七月之夜的轮舞。信中写道。只要我们决不放弃。   
信件的末尾描着一个精美的图案。他在看到图案的那刻，瞪大了眼睛。   
——是“D-d.u.r”.   
这之后，他每隔几天就会收到一封这样的信件。有时候信里只有短短几句摘抄的箴言，有时候是对日常琐事的记录。署名为“D-d.u.r”的寄件人似乎乐于与他分享生活的点滴感想，就像与他分赃那些装在牛皮纸袋里的水果软糖。   
每日检查信箱的时候，他仍会时不时地碰到罗德里赫，于是那个年轻人就会微笑着问，先生，您收到信件了么？他就会抬起圆顶礼帽，点点头说，托你的福，有那么一封。但他们谁都没有对此说得更多。偶尔他们还会在晚上见面，坐在四楼的棕木小圆桌边喝上一杯茶或咖啡，年轻人说起，他试图求助于自己在巴黎、阿姆斯特丹和米兰的朋友去寻找D大调。如果慕尼黑、纽伦堡和杜塞尔多夫都没有她的行踪，那么她很有可能已经去了其它国家。一个与慕尼黑新艺术家联合会有关系的先锋派女画家，在异国的艺术圈子里应该是相当醒目的存在。而贝什米特先生只能不住地点头——除了和俄国人打仗，和法国人打仗，和比利时人打仗，和英国人打仗，他再也没有与外国人接触的经历了。把他们的肚子用刺刀挑开倒挺容易，要让他卷着大舌头小舌头去跟他们说话，那可真会要了他的命。   
那段日子，似乎比平时流逝得都要快。他开始热衷于阅读信中引用的对他来说过于生涩的诗句——“一缕久以生疏的乡思/ 又曳我向那静谧庄严的灵都/ 我凄婉的歌儿，像伊阿俄琴丝/ 带着迷离的音调娓娓地低述”。歌德的这些以往在他看来全是屁话的字句，现在仿佛有了磁性，吸引着他往语言的迷宫里踏足。他甚至没有注意到柏林已经悄无声息地进入了深秋，继而是漫长寒冬的来临。年轻的钢琴家在海外寻找D大调的努力并没有太大进展。罗德里赫叹息着告诉他，一位朋友甚至在巴黎美术学院和蒙马特高地的大小咖啡馆里贴满了寻人告示，但前来的几位女子连德语都说不出几句。   
D大调，D大调。这个战争时期的梦魇与希望，正在变得愈发扑朔迷离。 

 

柏林冬天的第一场雪过后，贝什米特先生收到了“D-d.u.r”的另一封信。这次没有任何摘抄，只有简短的一句话：“周日上午十一点，在博尼法提乌斯教堂见。”   
在天主教堂的安息日弥撒上见面？来自东普鲁士省的老兵皱紧了眉头，但还是一瘸一拐地准时来到了约定的地点。教堂里坐满了人，他站在末排伸长了脖子使劲张望，也不知道自己在期待着什么。管风琴奏响了宏大的进堂咏，身着白袍的神父们鱼贯而出，摇摆着手中的乳香笼，一路拖曳出浓郁的香气。他开始咳嗽，并且一发而不可收拾，以至于后排的教友们纷纷回头，望着这个陌生的望弥撒者。于是他不得不暗暗骂了声狗屎，走出教堂，在寒风中站了十几分钟，等咳嗽慢慢地消停下来。那时，身后传来了舒伯特的德意志弥撒曲，旋律竟是温柔异常。   
直到弥撒结束，他也未能找到“D-d.u.r”。发放完圣餐之后，人群开始离去，他只是拄着拐杖站在角落，默默地等待着。忽地，他的脑袋被什么软绵绵的小玩意给砸到，一下，紧接着又是一下——是水果软糖。他恼怒地抬起头，看到他的邻居，那位年轻的钢琴家正靠在二层的管风琴台上，望着他。   
“您好，贝什米特先生。”   
他踟蹰了片刻。“你好，D大调。”他说。 

 

于是罗德里赫笑了，带着些许自嘲与苍凉。   
很遗憾，我并不是。年轻人回答道。矢车菊的那个D大调还在某处，等待着我们去找寻。   
但是那些署名“D-d.u.r”的信都是你写的，从七月的孩子那封信开始。老兵固执地说。   
关于这点我无法否认。钢琴家点了点头，然后从管风琴台上走下，将他拽进了教堂右侧的一个小礼拜堂，里面摆设着一架有些年头的立式钢琴。年轻人熟稔地掀起琴盖，在黑白键上摁出一连串流利的音符。   
这是我这几个月来的成果。罗德里赫有点局促地解释道。我想为他们，矢车菊和D大调，作一首曲子。一首能够被传唱的歌。也许我最初以D大调的名义给您写信，就是为了寻找作曲的灵感，但是……他的声音越来越低。然后他坐了下来，深吸了口气，简明而清澈的旋律开始从指尖下缓缓绽出——《给D大调的歌》。 

从安静的地方   
　　从这土地上   
　　像在梦一样给我们自由   
　　你的嘴唇含着爱   
　　晚间的雾在飘动   
　　谁来站在路灯前？   
谁来站在路灯前？   
告诉我，D大调；告诉我，D大调 

 

从博尼法提乌斯教堂回车站的路上，他们突然打起了雪仗。起因大概是钢琴家偷偷团了一个雪球，朝贝什米特先生的后背砸去，而当老兵转过身来，挥舞着拐杖抗议的时候，又一个雪球落到了他的脑袋上，于是一场激烈的战争爆发了。偶尔经过的路人带着好笑的神情看着这两个疯疯癫癫的大孩子，罗德里赫笑得喘不过气来，寒冷和运动使他略显苍白的脸庞上又泛出了健康的红晕，他用戴着羊皮手套的手迅捷而灵巧地团着雪球。贝什米特先生吃了腿脚不便的亏，呢子大衣上很快就沾满白花花的雪屑，但他很懂得如何充分利用自己的拐杖，挡下了不少具有威胁的攻击，甚至还能用空出的那只手捏出一个异常坚硬的雪球，瞄准目标之后狠狠地打上去。   
这一下可真疼！钢琴家叫道。而贝什米特先生不无得意地挥了挥拐杖——老子在战场上拼命了大半辈子……话还没说完，硕大的雪团就铺天盖地砸过来，砸了他一头一脸，甚至连嘴里都是。呸呸，犯规！老兵吐掉嘴里的雪渣子，叫着，迅速还击以更多的雪球。最终他们两个都精疲力竭地倒在雪地里，望着天上铅灰色的云朵。   
不一会，细密的雪花从天上飘落下来。小时候我总以为这是糖霜。罗德里赫说，可是伸出舌尖去舔的时候，就会在舌尖迅速地融化，不留一丝痕迹。就像她的吻一样。   
贝什米特先生侧过头，看着他。   
钢琴家苦笑着从雪地里爬起来，拍打着身上的雪末。都是过去的事了。他说。   
——那封电报。老兵仍然躺在雪地里，突然开口道。那封加急的电报，是“她”拍过来的？   
罗德里赫愣了愣，随后哑然失笑。很好的联想。年轻人说。可惜不是。伊丽莎白早已经离开了，就在战争刚结束的时候。 

 

“那封电报是我发的。”   
钢琴家平静地承认道。——我走了。永别。每个词都是我写的。   
贝什米特先生坐起身来，望着他。如果我没有看到那封电报，如果我看了那封电报却把它放回原处，如果我没有把那封电报亲手交给你……   
是的，我就死了。就这样。年轻人简略地点了点头。   
然后他的脸上挨了猝不及防的一拳。老兵踉踉跄跄地在雪地里维持着平衡，骂道，狗屎，懦夫，命是这样拿来糟踏的吗！你把这当作什么了？赌博游戏？   
罗德里赫的嘴角渗出了鲜血。几滴血珠落到雪地上，触目惊心。然后他牵扯着破开的嘴角，露出一个笑容。真的，我很高兴看到那封电报的人是您。   
——所有的孤独都大同小异。   
他说。 

 

所有的孤独都大同小异。“D-d.u.r”的信里写道。所有的夜都是同样的夜。所有的冷都是同样的冷。阿姆斯特丹和米兰那边也没有任何关于D大调的消息，那个神秘的年轻女画家就像是消融在空气中一般，找不到任何痕迹。也许她已经去了北美大陆，罗德里赫无奈地对贝什米特先生说，您知道，老欧洲正在为越来越多的艺术家所唾弃，甚至是我的朋友，那些出身于古老家庭的年轻人们，也正在筹划着去新世界寻找新的生活。这是个一切都在飘浮不定的时代。   
而老兵只是不解地摇头。美佬打起仗来可凶，真不晓得美国那鬼地方有什么好的？钢琴家笑了笑，却没有再说什么。许久之后，他开口道，其实希望并没有完全断绝。   
——如果D大调能够听到那首歌。   
一线多么渺茫的希望！贝什米特先生眯起了眼睛，但又隐隐怀着那么点期待，仿佛有个小爪子在心里的某个角落不停地挠着。一个多月后，“D-d.u.r”给他的信里又出现了短短的一句话：“周四晚上十点，克兰泽勒酒吧见。”   
烟雾蒙蒙的酒吧里，拄着拐杖的老兵一瘸一拐地找了个座位坐下。仍然看不到“D-d.u.r”的踪影，但柔和的钢琴声始终在若有若无地回荡。稀稀落落的掌声响起，一束灯光打在一位身着黑色低胸长裙的女歌手身上，她用手指轻柔地揽过麦克风，仿佛是在抚摸情人的后颈—— 

我们两个影子   
　　融为一个   
　　我们多么的相爱   
　　每人都可以看出来   
　　所有都将凝视   
　　当我们站在路灯前。   
　　像从前那样，像从前那样。 

它熟悉你的脚步   
　　你美丽的姿态   
　　它整夜不灭   
　　要是我出了什么事   
　　谁来站在路灯前？   
谁来站在路灯前？   
　　告诉我，D大调；告诉我，D大调 

 

——《给D大调的歌》。   
老兵在昏暗的灰蓝色光线中睁大了眼睛。富于磁性的女声在酒吧里低低地旋转，和着弦乐和流水般的钢琴声。一曲终了，掌声响起，老兵却匆忙起身，跌跌撞撞地冲出酒吧。初春的凛风扑面而来，他扯紧了大衣的领子，谁也没有注意到，他已经泪流满面。 

 

然而从这首歌最初在克兰泽勒酒吧里唱响，到最终被灌制成唱片，出现在电台里，却经过了比他们所想象的更为漫长的时间。   
1922年，通货膨胀的速度开始越来越快，年轻的钢琴家不得不再接手几份零工，每日清晨就得出门，将近凌晨才能归来。贝什米特先生在第六邮局拿的那份工资也愈见拮据，于是每周一次或两次的糖果分赃就越发显得奢侈。他们最后一次分赃是在十月，年轻人对他说，不能再这样下去了，您也应该为自己考虑考虑，冬天马上就要到了。老兵咬了咬牙，默不作声。直到十一月初气温骤降的时候，他才意识到问题的严重性。他那远远赶不上通货膨胀速度的工资只勉强够支付半个月的煤气费用，而某种东普鲁士人的死硬性格又阻止着他去民政部讨要更多的补偿金。他无法想象自己在那些小胡子官僚面前低下头的模样，于是他选择了支付后半个月的煤气费，前半个月就这样捱着。   
本来这点寒冷对于那个骁勇善战的中士来说真不算什么，从东线调派到西线的时候，他曾经裹着张旧毛毯在严冬的荒野上睡了几晚，篝火在半夜就熄了，他照样鼾声震天。可是现在这具健康已经完全被摧毁了的残破躯体，甚至不能抵御从窗缝间溜进来的丝丝冷风。他的咳嗽在不断地加重，还带上了危险的哮喘的症状，半夜的时候，他实在喘不过气来，只能随便抓着一个牛皮纸袋，强迫着自己往纸袋里呼气，吸气，眼睛瞪着天花板，默默地想着那些在战争中死去的人们。他总会想起矢车菊——如果那孩子现在还活着，应该已经有二十四岁了。   
那个周日下午有人敲响了他的门，而他正躺在床上忙着发低烧和咳嗽，抖抖索索地摸到拐杖，快走到门边的时候又差点绊了一跤。恶狠狠地诅咒着自己的没用，他打开了门，门外站着年轻的钢琴家，手中捧着厚厚的毯子似的东西，颜色十分鲜艳，但从毛料来看应该有不少年头了。   
我的祖母从维也纳给我寄来了这个，罗德里赫咬了咬嘴唇，像是下了很大决心，说，我觉得您比我更需要它。   
羊毛毯么？贝什米特先生摇了摇头，这东西我不能要。   
不，不是羊毛毯。年轻人急切地解释道，您看……   
他抖开了那毯子般的鲜艳织物——一件十九世纪七十年代风格的长披肩。老兵愣了愣。喂，这是老太太的披肩吧。   
很适合您。年轻人点点头。   
适合个屁。贝什米特先生差点就挥起拐杖打人，可惜他没那个力气。年轻人不由分说就把祖母的长披肩披到他身上，把他裹得紧紧的，然后满意地看着自己的作品。乖，没有暖气的时候，披肩可是个好东西。他说，语气几乎都要和他的祖母一模一样了。这还只是个开始。隔两天他又拿来了一双款式老旧得可以的羊毛脚套，连哄带骗地让贝什米特先生穿上，让人不得不怀疑那脚套也是他祖母的。但不管怎么样，十一月就这样捱过去了，可是到了十二月初，更严峻的问题来了。通货膨胀像被抽了几鞭子的陀螺一般，转得越来越快，贝什米特先生甚至连一半的煤气费都付不起。   
搬到我那里吧。罗德里赫用不容置疑的语气说，两人各付一半，不够的我来补足。   
老兵打心眼里觉得这提议不赖，可是一想到自己要靠别人接济又觉得横竖都不对头。老子一个人也没问题，他梗着脖子说，不料又咳了好几声。   
您啊。年轻人无奈地摇了摇头，要是半夜咳得晕过去了没人救您可怎么办？   
这话从他的口中说出似乎具有了特别的讽刺意味，贝什米特先生愣了一下。然后两人面面相觑，忽地笑了出来。老兵一边笑着，一边剧烈地咳嗽。 

 

又有谁能够想得到，那句话竟然一语成谶。刚搬过去没几天，他就开始发高烧，咳血，陷入断断续续的昏迷。他只隐约记得罗德里赫捧着自己汗涔涔的头颅，焦急地在说着什么，文件，证明，退役书，而他已经径自沉入了黑暗之中。 

 

 

又有谁能够想得到，那句话竟然一语成谶。刚搬过去没几天，他就开始发高烧，咳血，陷入断断续续的昏迷。他只隐约记得罗德里赫捧着自己汗涔涔的头颅，焦急地在说着什么，文件，证明，退役书，而他已径自沉入了黑暗之中。   
一个永恒的敌人。呼吸。他对这个敌人是如此熟悉，以至于他在黑暗中也能捕捉到它的节奏。缓慢，无序，充满杂音。时间就在这沉重的呼吸声里悄然溜走，参杂着脚步声，絮絮的说话声，冰冷的医疗器械碰撞的声音。某个傍晚他在溢满暗金色阳光的病房里醒来，望着天花板，手下意识地抬起，触摸到了胸前裹着的厚厚的绷带。第三次开胸手术。他默默地数着。三次手术，三枚铁十字勋章，多么讽刺的巧合。   
入夜后，屏风边响起了脚步声。他睁开眼睛，看到年轻的钢琴家满面倦容，低头望着他。他恍惚记得自己也见过这样的场景，在战地医院，几乎所有的护士都有着相似的憔悴和悲悯。   
别说话。罗德里赫摇了摇头。喉咙上的导管还没有拔下来。   
然后年轻人就开始絮絮叨叨地数落起老兵，不应当把民政局的关于医疗保险的文件随便就扔到什么堆放杂物的地方，更不应当把退役书和旧子弹壳一起锁在小铁盒里让人光是撬锁就耗费半天功夫。贝什米特先生不满地瞪着他，干裂的嘴唇翕动着挤出几个无声的单词——这不公平。我又不能说话。于是钢琴家哑然失笑，用冻得发红的手指揉了揉他的白发。   
Alas，您可真沉啊。年轻人说。   
之后的两个月，贝什米特先生仍然会听到那些叙述，关于一个钢琴家狼狈地背着他的邻居穿过柏林冬夜的三个街区的故事，只因为他没法找到邻居的医疗保险卡和退役书，又付不起叫救护车的费用。当然，故事中的那位冉阿让式的主角会尖刻地指责邻居的粗心大意，并且在邻居拔掉喉管能够进食之后带来味道难以形容的奶油浓汤，逼着对方喝下去。   
这哪里还是奶油汤，喝下去满口都是大蒜。可怜的病人屡屡抗议，可惜抗议始终无效，年轻人只是固执地说，这是祖母的秘方。祖母，祖母，显然那位远在维也纳的老太太在年轻人的生活中扮演着重要的角色。贝什米特先生对此只能哭笑不得。   
1923年1月12日的早晨，他醒过来，发现空气里弥散着一股异常的气息。长年在战场上摸爬滚打的经验告诉他，有什么大事要发生了，或者已经发生了。但没有人跟他说些什么，护士作例行检查的时候，他注意到那年轻女孩的手比平时更加冰凉，并且还在微微颤抖。   
是另一场战争么？护士即将离去的时候，他不动声色地问。   
也许更糟。女孩踟蹰了片刻，回答道。   
——鲁尔区被占领了。 

 

他未能见证鲁尔危机爆发后柏林街头人们惶惶不可终日的景象，也不甚关心。对他而言，与那位好邻居的大蒜浓汤进行斗争，比这场奇怪的经济战争更为实际。但是很快他就无法对其视而不见了，当面额以亿计的钞票成为了医院里的孩子们的玩具，当护士们提着装满纸钞的麻袋，一下班就以百米冲刺的速度飞奔出医院，当各种荒诞不经的流言——一枚鸡蛋的价格涨到了相当于战前一栋豪华别墅的价格，一个流浪儿在码头旁捡到了一箱肥皂，顷刻之间就成为了亿万富翁——开始在病人间絮絮地传播的时候，他意识到，一场前无仅有的荒诞剧，正在缓缓拉开帷幕。   
罗德里赫仍然表现得与平时别无二致。除了脸色愈发憔悴之外。贝什米特先生隐隐觉察到有什么已经不可避免，但他仍然对此保持沉默。直至二月中旬的某一天，他最终开了口。   
“你回去吧。”   
语气比他想象的还要生硬许多。年轻人抬起了头，望着他。深色的眼睛在镜片下略显疲惫地闪烁着。现在的德国已经比两年前的奥地利还要更糟。他说，是时候回去了。   
已经两年了吗。罗德里赫勉强地笑了笑。   
时间总比人们想象的要更为短暂。他向后靠在鹅绒枕头上，望向病房雪白的天花板。   
不，是更为漫长。年轻人低声说——这是一段穿越了整场战争的漫长旅行。尽管我从未经历过真正的战争。   
那个日子终究还是来了。钢琴家在三月初的某个清晨离开柏林，穿着那件熟悉的发旧的深蓝色大衣。他的行李少得令人吃惊，简略得如同他的道别语。活下去。他说。总有一天会找到D大调的……甚至是矢车菊。   
贝什米特先生略带惊讶地望着他。而年轻人只是笑了一下。希望并没有完全断绝，不是么？那具已看不出本来面貌的尸体的灿烂金发和穿着的法国靴都是疑点。等着吧，如果法国释放所有的战俘，说不定您能够在其中找到矢车菊的身影。   
我不知道你竟然如此乐观。老兵摇了摇头。   
在死亡边缘徘徊过的人会对乐观一词有着更深刻的了解。年轻人回答道。而您应该比我更为清楚，贝什米特先生。 

 

两个星期后，他终于得以出院，而病房外的世界已经变得比他想象的还要荒唐。《每日快讯》上用讽刺而又略带悲悯的语调报道了他家乡的一对老夫妇的故事。在他们即将迎来结婚五十周年的纪念日之时，市长发来一封热情洋溢的信，告知他们按照东普鲁士的古老习俗，他们将会获得市政府一笔丰厚礼金。那个日子来临的时候，市长带着一队随从人员浩浩荡荡地前来，礼貌地询问他们，是要五万亿马克，还是要半个便士——因为这两笔钱基本上差不多。于是他合上报纸，骂了声狗屎，暗自庆幸自己的父母早已过世，不必目睹这些官僚装腔作势的排场。   
他的体力还不足以让他拎着装满纸钞的大麻袋去买面包和盐，于是49号好心的住户们每日替他带回一些食物和生活必需品，他无从道谢，只能把手头的一些巧克力和糖分给他们——这些甜点全都是罗德里赫从维也纳寄过来的，还在盒底或边角的缝隙里想办法塞进几张英镑或瑞士法郎。一开始他试图把这些钱寄回去，但回信的“D-d.u.r”郑重地告诉他，回寄的那笔钱，已经全部被德国邮政没收。于是下一次他发现藏在糖果盒里的外币的时候，只能叹口气，老老实实地收下。   
那是一个无比混乱的时代，柏林日日都有令人瞠目结舌的事件发生。数百人身着异性的服装在舞场通宵狂欢，中学生只穿着紧身胸衣在菩提树下大街到处晃荡，银行家坐在酒吧里就勾搭上了刚远航回来的水手，读着报纸上那些有如十日谈一般的奇事，即使贝什米特先生不是什么虔诚的教徒，也要对此大摇其头。然而，最令他惊诧的消息，却远非那些稀奇古怪的轶闻。   
傍晚时分，他百无聊赖地坐在窗前，望着卡尔-尼布肯莱希特大街上来来往往的行人。收音机里一个温和的女声在念着什么，随后熟悉的旋律传了出来。他猛地转过头，瞪着那台二手收音机。   
——《给D大调的歌》。 

“我们会见面   
　　我们会再见面   
　　像从前那样，D大调；像从前那样，D大调。” 

 

似乎仅是一夜之间，这首歌就被整个柏林所传唱。曾经从罗德里赫的指尖下绽放出来的旋律，在这座灰暗的城市里盘旋着。忧伤而又带着暖意的曲调，似乎抚慰了在高速通货膨胀时期变得惶惶不安的心灵——告诉我，D大调；告诉我，D大调。人们反复哼唱着这段旋律。   
由于词曲的作者在题记里写到了这首歌基于一个真实的故事，关于一个在凡尔登战役中因思念从未谋面的爱人而死去的不足十九岁的士兵，以及那个在海外颠沛流离的神秘的爱人，（当然，自残和执行死刑的部分被隐去了。）公众开始纷纷猜测，歌中的那位D大调，究竟是谁？   
《寻找D大调——战场上的梦魇与希望究竟在哪里？》，贝什米特先生最初在报纸上看到这则标题的时候，险些从椅子上摔下去。他绝没有想到，D大调也能变成一个噱头，成为新闻的卖点。可是，某种隐秘的希望又随之滋生了出来。果然不出几天，就有女子站出来主动承认，她就是那位D大调，还声称她已经寻找了那个士兵多年，直至今日才知晓他已经在战场上阵亡。讽刺的是，不出两天，就有另外一个女子站了出来。于是一场激烈的竞争展开了，最后角逐者竟然达到十七名之多，每人都振振有词，自己才是那位神秘的爱人。贝什米特先生读着那些充满了唇枪舌剑之战的新闻，只能哭笑不得。   
不久，罗德里赫从维也纳给他寄来了一个包裹，里面是若干封用不同字体写成的信，上面的邮戳日期基本上都是从一九一四年到一九一六年之间。这都是声称自己是D大调的女士们给我寄来的矢车菊的信件。钢琴家在附信中写道，若您还记得矢车菊的字迹，能否加以辨认哪些才是真的？   
于是老兵回信道：没有一封是真的。这些信太新，邮戳一看就是后来伪造的。模仿矢车菊的字迹也不像，他们大概以为矢车菊是个浪漫的战地诗人，会用漂亮的花体字写作，其实那孩子的字迹就像油墨印刷版一样，又小又呆板。   
——这出闹剧就这样落下了帷幕。贝什米特先生说不出究竟是高兴还是失望，但或多或少松了口气。D大调，也许注定要成为一个永远的谜团。   
1923年底，一场更大的闹剧终于也宣告结束。由于英美两国的强行介入，高速的通货膨胀得以遏制，战后赔款问题得以重新协商。然而，所有这些事件都远比不上法国同意释放最后一批战俘的消息让贝什米特先生来得激动。但这一次他已无法像上次那般，理直气壮地给军部写信——他不能说自己正在寻找路德维希，因为那个孩子早已被官方列入了阵亡人员的名单；更不能透露自己一直都在怀疑的矢车菊已经与某个亡者交换了身份的可能性，因为这就意味着那孩子逃避了战时军事法庭宣判的死刑。   
他所能做的，只有拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走进军部的档案处，固执地要求查阅关于在布查维纳防区被俘的士兵的文件。那位曾经替他办理法国签证的好脾气的上尉无奈地看着他——基尔伯特，你这是在利用我们的同情。   
老子能利用的也就这一点了。老兵自嘲着挥了挥拐杖。   
两千多人的文件，他足足查看了三天。到最后他不得不一张张地数着，还剩下两百分之一的希望，一百五十分之一，一百分之一，五十分之一，三十分之一，直至希望归于零。没有哪个战俘和路德维希有任何相似之处。   
合上最后一个文件夹的时候，他疲惫地跌坐在书架之间狭窄的走道上，背靠着那一排排的文件，闭上了眼睛。   
希望并没有完全断绝。罗德里赫曾经对他说。可是那尚未断绝的希望又在何处？   
年轻的档案管理员哼着歌儿走了进来，大串的钥匙在他手中晃动着，发出清脆的声响。时间到了，我们得关闭档案室了。他对坐在书架间的老兵说。   
——他哼的是《给D大调的歌》。 

 

之后那些年的故事，先生们，对于你们而言，也许是过于平淡了。罗德里赫终于以钢琴家的身份在一次国际音乐比赛中获得了他所应有的荣耀，人们不再称他为“那个D大调的作者”，而是“钢琴家埃德勒斯坦先生”，尽管他在最为穷困潦倒的时期创作出的那首歌，仍然在被传唱着。很快他就在大乐团谋到了职位，继而开始在欧洲环游，然后去了美洲。新世界的诱惑确实令人难以抵挡，“D-d.u.r”在信中写道，无尽的梦想，无尽的可能性。如果说漫游癖是一种顽疾，那么新大陆只会令其无药可救。   
而贝什米特先生仍然安静地居住在卡尔-尼布肯莱希特大街49号。他的体力逐年在衰退，头发几乎全白了，脸庞却奇怪地无法被岁月所侵蚀。也许是因为他在死亡线上挣扎了太多回，时间已经将他遗忘了；也许是因为他始终拒绝向这个社会妥协，于是脸上的神情总透出那么一丝执拗而又苍白的天真。于是他的白发与他仍然年轻的面容形成强烈的反差，使得他的年龄更加扑朔迷离——自从罗德里赫走了之后，再也没有人能够准确地猜出他的年龄。他已不能承担全日制的工作，但第六邮局还是好心地保留着他的职位。他每周工作三天，接下来的时间大概就用于咳嗽和回想往事。他每天还是会检查自己的信箱，但只能检查一回，因为他的腿脚越来越不方便，上下楼梯十分麻烦。“D-d.u.r”仍然会给他写信，但是寄信的地址在不断地在变化，使他无法回信。   
就连他自己也感到不可思议的是，他居然就这样一直撑到了1933年。但是到了年底，他的病再次恶化了，不得不辞掉邮局的工作，整日卧床在家。就连下楼检查邮箱都成为了一种奢侈。1934年1月初，他精神稍微好了些，于是挑了一个阳光灿烂的早晨，穿上整齐的西装，拄着拐杖出了门。回来的时候他习惯性地检查邮箱，发现里面躺着“D-d.u.r”新寄来的一封信。   
——“1月28日，我将回柏林。有重要事情相告。”   
清秀的字迹仿佛有点微微发抖，信纸末尾的那个标记也勾勒得比平时更为潦草。贝什米特先生将这封明显是仓促写就的信来来回回读了几遍，琢磨着，却想不出什么来，于是将信纸揣进了大衣口袋里，指尖碰到了口袋里躺着的那个小药瓶，微微颤抖了一下。   
等待1月28日来临的日子似乎格外漫长。他一页页地撕掉日历，计算着日子，有时候他会产生错觉，自己仿佛是在计算生命所剩下的日子。 

 

门被叩响了。   
他艰难地从床上起身，拄着拐杖，慢慢地走到门边。门缓缓打开，出现的是音乐家那熟悉的面庞，尽管比印象中的沧桑了许多，那温和的神气倒是不曾改变。罗德里赫拥抱了他，紧紧地搂着他的脊背，一如多年以前那个六月的夏夜，紧紧地将他揽进怀中。   
许久之后，音乐家慢慢地松开了他，没有再说一句话，只是回过头，对着谁用英语说了一句什么。然后一个魁梧的身影出现在他身后。   
贝什米特先生抬起眼睛。   
眼睛陡然睁大。 

 

——是矢车菊。   
即使已经比当年那个金发奶娃子高大魁梧了许多，即使眉宇间已经刻上了深深的皱纹，即使所有的天真与稚气，都已经被岁月洗刷得一干二净。   
他所显露出的惊讶丝毫不比贝什米特先生少。他站在那里，浅蓝色眼睛里露出迷惘的神色，他望向罗德里赫，直至后者再次朝他点了点头，才快步走上，略带踟蹰地拥抱了老兵。然后这拥抱变得越来越紧，越来越紧。他垂下金色的头颅，将脸埋在贝什米特先生瘦削的肩膀里，用微微颤抖的声音说，您的头发都白了。   
却不再是他所熟悉的柏林口音。   
发音生硬而笨拙，有如一位初学德语的外国人。   
老兵却甚至没有力气再伸出手来回抱那个他寻找了许久的孩子。拐杖跌落到了地面上，他仅能靠在矢车菊的胳膊上以维持站立。是的，他应该说些什么，斥责的话也好，欣慰的话也好，但他就像在十八年前的战壕里那般，面对着咄咄质问的营长和满怀着热切期待的小矢车菊，嗫嚅着一句话也说不出来。   
最后他低声说，是啊。全都白了。 

 

“直至现在，我仍然觉得不可思议。”   
钢琴家说。白瓷的茶杯在他纤长但骨节突出的手指里缓缓地旋转着，红茶氤氲在杯沿上的缕缕热气，仿佛将他们带回了那些偷偷分赃装在牛皮纸袋里的糖果的年月。“那时，您曾经说过，‘如果矢车菊能够在这里’……现在，他就在这里。”   
路德维希坐在桌旁，双手交叠放在桌面上，望着钢琴家。尽管神色专注，但仍然看得出来，他并没有完全听懂。多么奇怪，德语对于他而言似乎已经成为了一门陌生的语言。   
贝什米特先生长久地注视着他。他已经不再是个孩子了，原先略显纤瘦的躯体现在已经变得硬朗而挺拔，被很好地包裹在剪裁得体的灰色西装之下，袖口上点缀着一看就价格不菲的深蓝色宝石袖扣。尽管是在室内，左手仍然戴着白丝手套，大约是为了遮盖义肢的缘故。也许是觉察到了某种目光，他转过头来，望着老兵，笑了一下，那笑容却几乎没有什么改变，除了他的眼睛颜色似乎比印象中的更浅了，略微发灰，安静而又柔和。   
我所要叙述的这个故事也许并没有您想象的那般漫长。罗德里赫望着他们，笑了笑。   
1933年的圣诞夜，纽约。   
这座被经济大萧条所冲击的都会，却在节日来临之时绽放出某种疯狂而凄切的甜美。摩天大楼被无数彩灯所覆盖，街角挂满彩球和条幅，各色酒吧里人满为患。钢琴家应邀参加了一个纽约名流聚集的文化沙龙，说是沙龙，规模却比欧洲的任何贵妇人沙龙都要盛大，足有近千人参加。在那里，他遇到了二十年代初在柏林结识的朋友。对方开玩笑着让他将《给D大调的歌》再演奏一遍，并为这首“苦涩青春的诗”献歌。钢琴家起初踟蹰了片刻，毕竟在纳粹政权1933年初上台后，德语歌在美国就并不怎么招人待见。但酒酣之后，更多的人要求他展示年轻时代的成名作——D大调，D大调。不少美国人竟然也知道这首歌。   
在朋友的策动下，他还是走上了会场的表演台，礼貌地朝黑人爵士乐手借一下钢琴。当那些熟悉的清澈旋律开始从黑白琴键上流淌出来的时候，他闭上了眼睛。 

从安静的地方   
　　从这土地上   
　　像在梦一样给我们自由   
　　你的嘴唇含着爱   
　　晚间的雾在飘动   
　　谁来站在路灯前？   
谁来站在路灯前？   
告诉我，D大调；告诉我，D大调 

这是一首献给一个在战争中因未曾谋面的爱人而死去的十八岁士兵的歌。间奏的时候，他用英语朝在场的近千名听众解释道，眼眶微微有些发红。在二十年代的德国，有些话并不能说，也许现在我终于可以将其倾诉而出。女士们，先生们，那个孩子并不是你们想象的那样，因为思念过度而病死在凡尔登的战壕里。   
——他毁了自己的左手。钢琴家说，指尖仍然在键盘上缓缓抚摸着，将间奏加长，演变为一段几乎是独立的奏鸣曲。他试图借此逃离战场。但是战时军事法庭宣判了他死刑，将他送到索姆战区的最前线，布查维纳防区。   
听众里传出了低低的唏嘘声。钢琴家仍在演奏着，缓缓地叙述着。他和另外六个死刑犯一起，被推到了两军战壕之间的三不管地带。没有人知道他究竟是怎么死去的。他的尸体直到战争结束后才在阵地上的一个小地窖里被发现。是的，这是一出荒唐的战争闹剧。为了让这样的悲剧不再重演，绝不能有第二次战争。绝不。   
——这即是我的反战宣言。亦是我的反法西斯宣言。 

“我们会见面   
　　我们会再见面   
　　像从前那样，D大调；像从前那样，D大调。” 

曲终的时刻，听众们竟一时鸦雀无声。然后某处响起了一阵小小的骚动。   
一位宾客忽然面色苍白地倒了下去。 

 

又有谁能够料想到这样的巧合？   
罗德里赫说。那是夏维耶•波诺伏瓦先生，颇有影响力的建筑设计师。那晚的突然昏迷也许只是因为旁的什么原因。但奇怪的是，人们无论用什么方法都无法唤醒他，只能叫来救护车。三天后，我得悉波诺伏瓦先生终于在曼哈顿的长老会医院里醒了过来。出于某种说不清是什么的目的，我去医院探望这位建筑设计师。他对我说的第一句话是——恐怕那位士兵并没有死。   
那具在地窖里被发现的尸体，是夏维耶。他伸出右手，摁在胸前。   
而路德维希，在这里。 

 

贝什米特先生瞪大了眼睛。这么说来的话……   
音乐家点了点头。是的。我们的猜测并没有错。矢车菊的确与人交换了身份，但是我们没有估计到的是，他是与一位已经阵亡的叫作夏维耶的法国士兵交换了身份，而不是其他的德国士兵。   
他怎么能够用这个身份生活这么多年？老兵难以置信地望着眼前的矢车菊。后者显然已经听不懂他们之间的对话，只是礼貌地对他点了点头。   
——遗忘。   
罗德里赫回答道。完全的，彻底的遗忘。甚至是自己的语言。您看，矢车菊现在只能说简单的德语，这还都是我在从纽约到汉堡的轮船上教他的。对于现在的他而言，法语才是母语，而英语也能使用得流利自如，唯独德语不行。也许是因为德语的野蛮曾经给那个孩子造成了过多的伤害——这是宣读死刑判决的语言。   
您大概无法想象这种遗忘有多么彻底。钢琴家抬起头，望着路德维希。我与他名义上的兄弟，索邦大学的教授弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦先生通过电话。那位可敬的先生告诉我，当时还在巴黎的他接到通知，让他去尚特丹军医院认领他的弟弟。而病床上睡着一个叫作夏维耶•波诺伏瓦，却完全不是他所认识的那个小夏维耶的年轻人。他一开始不知所措，只能坐在那里，看着那孩子熟睡的面庞，满肚子都是疑惑。一个半小时后年轻人醒了过来，露出一个天真如同初生婴儿的微笑，然后，紧紧地拽住了他的衣角。他试图询问那年轻人的来历，却发现他连一句话都说不出来，只是大睁着几乎是空白的浅蓝色眼睛，瞳孔里充满单纯的好奇和信赖。   
两天后，弗朗西斯收到了夏维耶的一个战友匿名写来的信，告诉他夏维耶很有可能早已战死在阵地上，因为有人亲眼看到他的钢盔被子弹打穿，然后整个人就像散架的木偶一般倒了下去。现在的这个夏维耶，也许是某个和他交换了号牌的士兵，虽然没有谁知道这个家伙的来历。   
——随后即是一场漫长的找寻。罗德里赫轻叹了一口气。您和弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦先生，几乎是同时开始了寻找的过程。不同的是，您在寻找矢车菊究竟在哪里，而波诺伏瓦先生在寻找矢车菊究竟是谁。当我告诉他有这么一位东普鲁士老兵的时候，他在电话里满怀感慨地说，若是他能够见到您，一定要和您好好喝上一杯。   
哼。贝什米特先生从鼻孔里哼出气来。老子才不跟法国佬打交道。   
音乐家无奈地笑了。而路德维希摇了摇头，似乎想要加以反驳，但又沉默了下来，安静地注视着他们两个，似乎不准备插入他们之间的对话，如同一个专注地聆听着长辈的孩子。尽管他的年龄实际上比音乐家还要大一些，但他已经丢失了整整十八年的岁月。 

 

很难说你们谁更幸运，谁更不幸。波诺伏瓦先生在寻找矢车菊的真正身份的时候，也怀着那么一丝隐隐约约的希望，说不定夏维耶并没有死，而是以另一个人的身份活了下来。但他犯了和我们类似的错误，误以为和夏维耶交换身份的是己方的士兵，而非敌方的。于是他用尽一切办法，探访了从布查维纳防区下来的大部分伤员，企图从中发现自己兄弟的身影，但并没有结果。绝望之际，他开始翻查索姆战区阵亡人员的资料，只要看到任何疑点，就紧紧抓住不放，直至确认那并不是夏维耶为止。这个追查的过程极其漫长，而且他还面临着一个尴尬的处境——他必须掩盖矢车菊并不是夏维耶的这个事实。   
是的，是的，他本可以告发矢车菊，把他扔给军部，让统计处和人事处的军官们为这个阴错阳差的错误而头疼。但他并没有。也许是因为天性的良善使他不忍把那如同初生婴儿般的孩子丢给冰冷的官僚系统，也许是因为那个时候他大概就隐隐意识到矢车菊有可能是德国人。如果真是如此，那么矢车菊唯一的下场就是沦为战俘。那孩子的身体还虚弱得可怕，肩膀中了流弹，在战场上感染的伤寒也还未完全痊愈，若是被送进医疗资源匮乏的战俘营，只有死路一条。不过，弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦先生本人的解释是，他的母亲已经为失去联络的夏维耶流过太多的眼泪，他已经不敢想象她知晓小儿子死讯的模样。   
贝什米特先生，您大概会对这个理由深感不满——矢车菊的母亲也在经受同样痛苦的煎熬，正如您所亲眼目睹的一样。可是，母爱在某种程度上是最为无私，也是最为自私的。当波诺伏瓦先生最终把矢车菊带回家的时候，那位可怜的女士最初是震惊不已，随后嚎啕大哭，但是哭过一场后，她就紧紧地抱住了矢车菊。波诺伏瓦家为这种超越血缘的母爱付出了巨大的代价。为了不让亲戚朋友发现破绽，他们不得不举家从巴黎迁出，搬到一个偏僻的南方小镇，为了让所有的地方行政官和人口普查员闭嘴，他们不得不大量地行贿，并捏造各种假的身份文件。   
直至战争结束后，波诺伏瓦先生才有机会调查德国这一方的文件，但是仍然困难重重。他没有您这样便利的条件，能够进出军部的档案处，更何况矢车菊的身份仍然没有任何头绪。但也许您听了会对此感慨万分——他竟然找到了那座墓，那座刻着路德维希的名字，但实际上长眠着夏维耶的墓地。这件事就发生在您拜访布查维纳防区后的第二年。那具已经辨认不清面貌的尸体的灿烂金发，以及穿着的法国靴使他深感怀疑。他给矢车菊的父母写信确认此事，但很遗憾，信件被退了回来，原因是地址失效。那对夫妇大概再也无法在充斥着各种关于矢车菊的记忆的环境中生活下去，最终搬走了。线索就此中断。   
在电话里，波诺伏瓦先生对我说，如果他那时候能够遇到您，对于双方都将是怎样的惊喜。可惜奇迹并不是时时都会有。在这漫长的寻找过程中，矢车菊就在那个偏僻的南方小镇里慢慢地重新学习语言，以及再次融入这个社会所需要的一切必备知识。幸运的是，尽管他遗忘了一切，却没有丧失他令人吃惊的学习能力以及对线条、色块和立体图像的高度敏感。也许应该感谢D大调，那从未谋面的画家恋人，开启了他在建筑设计上的灵感；也许从满目疮痍的灰褐色战场上生还，会使人对色彩和结构的平衡之美有着更为透彻的认识。   
为了让他能够得到深造的机会，弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦先生将他送到了美国——若是在巴黎接受高等教育的话，暴露身份的风险太大。事实证明，这样的选择是正确的。在这个充满活力的新大陆，矢车菊很快就找到了属于自己的位置。毕业于常青藤联盟的名校，加入著名的建筑设计公司，不久即有令人印象深刻的作品问世，之后他的人生轨迹就像所有关于美国梦的小说里所描写的那般，来自于旧欧洲的年轻人，在新世界找到了自己的财富和未来。   
那场残酷的战争本可以就此永远被埋葬在遗失的记忆里。他对弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦先生精心编造出的谎言坚信不疑：1916年，刚刚高中毕业的他被巴黎的一处征兵所强行征召到了西线战场上，起先是在孚日山脉附近驻扎，后来被调派到了索姆战区，在最为激烈的布查维纳防线战役中负了重伤，失去了左手和全部的记忆。   
——直至1933年的那个圣诞夜。 

 

罗德里赫最终停止了所有叙述。   
路德维希听到最后那个日期的时候，不易被人觉察地僵了一下。然后他苦笑着抬起头。   
不，你无法想像所有那些阴暗的东西骤然冲闸而出的瞬间，他用英语对钢琴家说道，它们原先一直在一堵厚厚的深墙之后敲打着，哀嚎着，要求释放它们出来。直至《给D大调的歌》将那堵墙碾得粉碎。然后他顿了顿，换成了法语。你是我的梦魇。罗德里赫•埃德勒斯坦。   
而您却是整个时代的梦魇。钢琴家用德语回答道，微笑着。   
对英语和法语都一窍不通的贝什米特先生不解地望着他们。什么梦不梦魇的，又是谁在做梦啦？   
于是罗德里赫还是笑了出来。他微微前倾身子，伸出手，像多年以前那般，用纤长的手指揉了揉他的白发。   
——是您。是您。   
现在，是梦醒的时刻了。 

 

临走之前，钢琴家邀请贝什米特先生第二天晚上去参加他的小型演奏会，在柏林艺术大学的音乐学院。老兵一口答应了下来，却在他们离去之后开始后悔。他现在早已没有出门的力气，更不知道自己能否在演奏会的过程中忍住那频繁的咳嗽。尽管如此，他还是早早就穿戴整齐，计算着点钟差不多的时候，一瘸一拐地打开门。   
再次令他感到惊讶的是，路德维希就站在门边，靠着墙，似乎已经在那里等待了许久的模样。看到贝什米特先生推门而出，他马上装作刚来的样子，有点慌张地用生硬的德语解释道：“我想，也许您需要点帮助……”老兵摇了摇头，但建筑师什么也没说，只是果断地搀住了他的胳膊。   
“走吧。”路德维希用不容辩驳的语气说。   
不得不承认，若没有他的搀扶，老兵几乎不能独自走到车站。寒风料峭，等待电车的过程中，他又开始剧烈地咳嗽。建筑师脱下了自己的呢绒大衣，不顾他的拒绝，将他裹得紧紧的。他们再没有说更多的话，事实上路德维希也说不出比“您需要帮助”更复杂的句子。他们只是站在那里，紧紧地挨着，用彼此的体温互相取暖。   
演奏会的会场不大，只能容纳六十人左右，但演出开始前半小时就已经人满为患，走廊上，窗台上，甚至窗外都挤满了人。音乐学院的学生并不仅仅是为了来目睹钢琴家埃德勒斯坦的风采——自从钢琴家在纽约作出那番反战声明之后，他的反纳粹的立场就为越来越多的人所熟知。参加他的演奏会，意味着从某种程度上支持他的立场。音乐本身，加上政治目的的驱动，使得观众聚集得越来越多，令这个小小的演奏厅不堪重荷。   
路德维希和基尔伯特不得不艰难地挤过人群，来到前排为他们预留的位子。演奏会开始了，钢琴家出场的时候，全场掌声雷动，有人在高声喊着“D大调！”   
当罗德里赫坐在琴前，弹出第一个音符的时候，贝什米特先生觉得仿佛有根弦也被悄然拨动了，时光倒流着回到十三年前，冬日的博尼法提乌斯教堂，那是他第一次听到年轻钢琴家的演奏，也是第一次听到《给D大调的歌》的最初旋律。尽管后来这首歌被改编成了无数个版本，从女声独唱到男声合唱，从钢琴伴奏版到交响版，但是那最初的旋律，仍然无可取代。   
然而，最不希望发生的事还是发生了。因为现场观众过多的缘故，空气相当混浊，他很快就感到呼吸困难，喉咙干涩，然后开始咳嗽。他用手堵着嘴，试图抑制这种咳嗽，但徒劳无用。沉闷的咳嗽声还是从指缝间漏了出来，肩膀的颤抖更是随着咳嗽的剧烈程度而不断加深。后排纷纷投来不满的目光，路德维希抚摸着他的脊背，担忧地看了看他，又看了看后排那些不满的学生们，然后将他扶出了演奏厅。   
狗屎。他骂道。断断续续地咳着。   
路德维希低头望着他，什么也没有说。他抬起头，直视着矢车菊沉静的浅蓝色眼睛，却发现在那黑色的瞳仁深处，有什么仍然在挣扎着。也许是那个已经死在战场上的孩子。或是一个被谋害的灵魂。   
真是混账啊，他低声说。等了那么多年……那么多年……   
而泪水已经在脸颊上无声地漫延开来。 

 

1934年1月30日早晨，罗德里赫和路德维希前来道别。钢琴家要回维也纳探亲，而建筑师的下一站是西部一个僻静的小镇，据说他的亲生父母目前居住在那里。贝什米特先生拥抱了他们，在窗口目送他们离去，直至那两个身着长风衣的身影消失在视野中。   
然后，他如释重负地，长出了一口气。   
他知道，他很快就要寄出他生命中的最后一封信。   
他将会像十三年前的那个年轻人一般，给自己打一封加急电报，上面写着“我走了，永别”，或者是其他的什么词，但是要像年轻人一样不署名。他会计算好寄出这份电报所需要的时间，然后将门虚掩着，等待着谁来推开门。如果谁也没有出现，那也无关紧要。这具残破不堪的身躯，早已不负重荷。也许到了今天，他终于可以让它好好休息休息了。   
药是在一月初早就买好的，就在他收到“D-d.u.r”的信件的那一天。那个小药瓶现在还躺在他大衣的口袋里，安静得像个熟睡的孩子。 

 

他拧开收音机，看了看挂在墙上的钟。然后，平静地就着温水，将毒药一吞而尽。   
他坐下来，逐渐感觉到了内脏的灼烧感。他闭上了眼睛，意识随着痛楚而逐渐模糊。广播里传来一个平板的几乎不带语调的男声——   
“今日，《国家重组法案》正式颁布，取消了地方自治制度，所有自由州宪法从今日起正式废止，邦议会及其下属的立法机构一律解散……” 

 

是时候了。他对自己说。   
然后他就失去了意识。 

 

——门微妙地咔嗒响了一声。 

 

END


	2. 番外篇

波诺伏瓦先生的假期

 

他穿过充满来苏水味儿的昏暗走廊。来苏水是这里威严的国王，它统治着那些坐在走廊的白色长椅上掩面而泣的憔悴女人们，统治着那些脚步似乎永远都匆匆忙忙的战地护士们，它统治着担架，轮椅，输液管，废弃的针头，沾满脓血的绷带，与腐烂皮肉绞缠在一起的旧纱布。那年冬天他二十五岁，在索邦大学攻读艺术学博士，收到了一封来自尚特丹军医院的电报。信纸从他手中滑落，他跳上火车，只来得及在里昂火车站给父母拨了个电话，尖锐的汽笛声中他听到自己的母亲失声恸哭，他对她说一切美好的事物终会出现在苦难终结的时刻，他忘了自己有多么厌恶丁尼生①。然后他闯进了这个由来苏水统治的王国，风尘仆仆，脖子上裹着一段红色法兰绒，面色略显苍白，深蓝色的瞳眸却明亮得惊人。  
一位苍老的修女护士接待了他。您就是波诺伏瓦先生？她用疲惫却仍然严厉的目光，打量他先锋派的衣着与那不合时宜的金色长发，绷着脸让他在表格上签字。——“弗朗西斯与夏维耶。”当他在表格底部用花体字落款的时候，修女开口道，“你们兄弟分享了同一个圣徒的名字。②”  
却如同耶稣会和信义宗一般水火不容。他搁下黑色水笔，自嘲地笑了笑。再没有谁比他更了解自己的兄弟了，那个执拗叛逆的小夏维耶。弗朗西斯蓄起长发，他就把自己的头发剃得只剩发茬，弗朗西斯迷恋现代艺术，他就在房间里摆满拉斐尔和米开朗基罗，弗朗西斯是无政府主义者，他就去了西线战场，临行前他穿着灰蓝色的长军装，在形状滑稽的钢盔下望着自己的兄长，他只有十九岁，他的蓝眼睛漂亮得足以让半个巴黎的姑娘哭泣。他说他会写信给爸妈。这以后他每周写一封信，他的营在孚日山脉附近驻扎了十个多月，接着被调遣到了梅斯高地。他的最后一封信提到他们将会被派到布查维纳防区，然后他就音讯全无。母亲终日以泪洗面，没有谁敢让她看看报纸或者听听广播，布查维纳一役吞噬了几万个生灵，夏维耶恐怕已经永远阖上了那漂亮的蓝眼睛，这足以让另外半个巴黎的姑娘也流下眼泪。  
谁又能想到，在几近绝望的时刻到来的，却不是阵亡通知书，而是尚特丹军医院的电报：速来认领夏维耶·波诺伏瓦。  
“人们都以为那孩子救不回来了。”修女带他走向集体病房，“肩膀中了流弹，左手也早就没了，但这些都比不上肺炎危险，还有伤寒的症状……”他始终沉默着，跟在她身后，伤兵们在他经过的病床上辗转呻吟，有人用仇恨的目光注视着他。他年轻，健康，四肢齐全。而上百万个与他同样年轻的生命已经被埋在了索姆战区的烂泥里。  
老修女在一张挂着发旧的白布幔的床前停了下来。“那孩子还睡着，”她的语气变得柔和了些，“他刚脱离危险。可是他不能再留在这里了，前线还在不断送来重伤员，床位必须腾出来给更需要的人。”  
她缓缓拉开了白布。  
床上安静地躺着一个金发的年轻人。波诺伏瓦先生踟蹰了片刻，走到病床前。他俯下身，想吻吻那孩子的额头，他的长发垂落到沉睡的士兵的脸颊上，他陡然变得僵硬。  
——这不是夏维耶。他直起身子，想向修女确认是否弄错了床位，但他的目光掠过床头的名牌，上面明白无误地写着 “X. Bonnefoy”。您可以在这多呆一会儿，老修女在他身后说，等上头的手续办好您就可以把他接回家了。  
不，这是……他转过身，而修女已经把白布幔唰地拉上，转身离去。他茫然地跌坐在床边的椅子上，注视着这位陌生的士兵。他的年纪很轻，也许跟夏维耶差不多，也许还要更小。经过弹伤和肺炎的折磨，这孩子变得骇人地消瘦，但侧面的轮廓仍然显示出他曾经的俊朗。与夏维耶不同，他的五官要更具棱角，手脚的骨骼也更为粗大，细密的浅色金发铺散在枕上，那是北方的阳光才能渲染出的金色。他睡得很熟，就像个真正的孩子，瘦削的脸庞上那全然空白的天真神情，让人难以想象他刚从最残酷的布查维纳防区幸存了下来。  
波诺伏瓦先生长久地凝视着他，满肚子都是疑惑。为什么一个陌生的士兵会躺在本该属于夏维耶的病床上？真正的夏维耶现在又在哪里？该不会是卫生员在战场上救治伤兵的时候，不慎将夏维耶与这个年轻人的身份识别牌给搞混了？这个年轻人已经在军医院呆了至少一周多，他有足够的机会在清醒的时候对医护人员表明自己的身份，但事实证明他并没有这么做。为什么？难道其中还有其他内幕？  
所有疑惑编织成了一张错综复杂的网。坐在床边的金发青年觉得自己的胃在缓慢地抽紧。当初失去兄弟的那种空虚感正在悄无声息地重新袭来，就在他以为自己已经失而复得的时候，命运又跟他开了个不大不小的玩笑。最终他还是决定去跟军医院确认此事。他不知道这个陌生人的来历，也没有精力去追问，他只想知道自己的弟弟到底在哪里。  
然而当他站起身的时候，他听到病床上传来一声低低的呻吟，那个士兵似乎开始做起了噩梦，眉头皱了起来，涔涔冷汗从前额沁出，他无意识地用右手扯着白色的被单，只剩下一小截残肢的左手从被子下露了出来。波诺伏瓦先生瞪着那截触目的残肢，然后，他略微颤抖着伸出手，轻轻抚摸那孩子的面颊。  
他对所有被战争摧残的生命都怀着一种近乎负罪感的敬畏，因为他本应和他们一样，蹲在战壕的泥水浆里忍受机关枪和炮弹的咆哮，或是在布满铁丝网的泥地里匍匐着冲向德国人的阵地，但他的博士学位使他免于被征召。当那纸征兵通知书寄到家里的时候，他看到自己的名字没有出现在上面，暗暗松了口气，并继而为自己的如释重负而深感罪恶。夏维耶什么也没说，只是用那双蓝眼睛注视着他。平静的目光甚于所有严苛的控诉。  
乖，别怕。他低声对陌生的年轻人说，抚着对方的面颊。也许是因为他的掌心的温热，士兵渐渐平静了下来，呼吸重新变得均匀。然后那孩子睁开了眼睛，用一种几乎是好奇的目光望着他。那双眼睛的颜色叫人想起初绽的矢车菊。  
“您醒了，”波诺伏瓦先生低声说，将音量压低到他们两个才能听到的程度，“您到底是谁？夏维耶又在哪里？”  
年轻的士兵没有回答，只是这样望着他，瞳孔里空空如也，除了单纯的好奇别无他物。他又将问题重复了几遍，而对方全然没有要回答的意思，似乎根本就听不明白他在说些什么。波诺伏瓦先生感到些许被愚弄的意味，他抓住士兵的胳膊，用变得强硬的语气说，回答我！  
那孩子看着他，露出了一个模模糊糊的微笑。那是受到严重伤害的孩子远离世界、远离时间的微笑。啊啊，士兵似乎想要说什么，却只是发出了一些意义不明的音节，波诺伏瓦先生俯低身子，试图听清那些含糊的音节，而对方竟然伸出那只仍然完好的右手，一把抓住了他金色的发丝。唔唔，那孩子又发出一串含糊不清的音节，然后就闭上浅蓝色的眼睛，再次沉沉睡去。  
上帝啊。波诺伏瓦先生歪着脑袋，既恼怒又无奈地看着那孩子拽着自己的头发睡了过去，他不得不一点点地把发丝从那孩子的指间给抽出来。最终他失神地坐回椅子上。他知道，那个士兵已经谁也认不出来了。

 

命运对他开的这个玩笑，远比他料想的还要荒谬——一张错误的身份识别牌，一个失去了所有记忆的士兵。寻找夏维耶的最重要的线索，在这个连一句话也说不出来的年轻人身上戛然中断。  
如果他自己无法确认自己的身份，那么也许有谁能够认出他来？怀着这般隐隐的希望，波诺伏瓦先生前去军医院的办事处，要求查阅与“夏维耶”一同入院的布查维纳防区的伤员的名单。档案管理员透过厚厚的圆铁框眼镜盯着这位过于“巴黎化”的长发青年，眼神里满是怀疑。“我只是想代替，咳，我的兄弟，向他的战友们告别。”波诺伏瓦先生不自然地轻咳了一声。  
翻阅资料的时候，他有意无意地跟管理员搭话——如果有哪个伤兵没有亲属来认领，而他又罹患了严重的失忆症，不能说话，无法自理，军医院将会怎样处理？  
“会送到伤残军人疗养院。”管理员头也不抬，径自整理着这几日入院的伤员的资料，“不过听说这种精神出了问题的，最终都会被转送到疯人院去。”  
波诺伏瓦先生的手在空中僵了片刻。疯人院？他尽量不动声色地重复道，声音却还是透出几分微微的颤抖。  
“先生，一看就知道您没上过战场。”管理员不耐烦地将一叠厚厚的文件用铁钳夹起，啪啪地在桌面敲着，“有很多人在战壕里就发了疯，还有些人当时捱过去了，却在回来以后精神出了毛病。这些人挤满了伤残军人疗养院，他们既没伤也没病，就是脑子不清楚。所以上头下了命令，让他们去他们应该去的地方呆着。这叫照章办事，明白吗？”  
——上头。总有着许许多多的“上头”，躲在平板的文书之后。他们哪里都不存在，他们无处不在。波诺伏瓦先生匆匆地翻阅完资料。一共有四位与“夏维耶”来自同一个营的士兵。一个已在三天前因为弹伤并发的感染症死去，一个直到现在都没有从头部受的重伤恢复过来，一个骂骂咧咧地说那时候德佬的机关枪像收割稻草一样放倒他们的人，哪里还顾得上别人是死是活，最后一个一声不吭地向波诺伏瓦先生要了根香烟，后来又想起医院里不能抽烟，于是把那根在战时很难搞到的玩意儿给掰成几截，取出烟草，在嘴里慢慢地嚼着。  
“您在夏维耶受伤后见到过他吗？”波诺伏瓦先生问，小心地选择提问使用的字眼。那个士兵沉默着，嘴唇在黑色的彘须下不断蠕动。  
“我只在那枚该死的炮弹爆炸前见过他。我看到他在向前冲锋。”最终他开了口，声音因为烟草变得黏糊而嘶哑——“接下来我就不知道了。”  
“你们营里是否有年纪和他差不多的，金发的年轻人？”波诺伏瓦先生继续追问道。  
“有几个新兵蛋子。可是谁还记得什么金发褐发。”士兵有点暴躁地回答。  
“他们的名字是什么？能告诉我吗？”  
“妈的。”士兵忽然变得暴怒，呸地把嘴里嚼烂的烟叶啐到地上，“过去的都过去了，现在夏维耶也要出院了，您还问来做什么？”  
波诺伏瓦先生用深蓝色的眼睛望着他，然后默默地起身离开。祝您健康，他在离去前对士兵说，深知必定有些事实被刻意隐瞒了。  
然而他已没有更多的时间在医院里追查真相。那位修女护士找到了他——他正在一间间集体病房里逡巡徘徊，希望能够看到长得像夏维耶的年轻人——把“夏维耶”的伤残证明亲自交到他手里，告诉他回巴黎后用这张证明去民政部领取抚恤金。这孩子没了左手，恐怕抚恤金的数额不会太多，老修女带着几分怜悯说，拍了拍躺在床上的年轻人的脸颊，唤醒了他。  
那陌生的士兵睁开眼睛，用初生婴儿般的神情望着眼前的老妇人，然后他微微侧过头，看到了站在一旁的波诺伏瓦先生，他再次唔唔啊啊地发出几个含糊不清的音节，露出叫人看了就心酸的笑容。  
瞧，多好的孩子啊。老修女拭了拭布满皱纹的眼角，带着几分不舍，公事公办地催促波诺伏瓦先生尽快带自己弟弟离开，因为又有几个重伤员从前线送到了这里，有一个刚动完截肢手术，正在走廊里躺着，就等着“夏维耶”腾出床位。  
他沉默着。掌心暗暗攥紧。——这是他最后说明事实的机会。这个孩子并不是夏维耶·波诺伏瓦。可是说明了之后又会怎样？一个连话都不能说的、无人认领的士兵会被“上头”怎样处置？直接送进伤残军人疗养所，或者更糟，疯人院？又有谁会费心费力替他找到他的家人？但是如果将事实隐瞒下来，那就意味着……  
他抬起头，目光落在那个陌生的士兵身上。那孩子正在被护士从病床上扶起，他虚弱得甚至不能自己穿上军服，残缺的左手在空中茫然地晃动着，仿佛还在疑惑那大半边手掌和五根手指都到哪里去了。然而他仍然对身边的每一个人微笑，浅蓝色的眼睛里空空荡荡，充满了盲目的信任与服从，而仔细看的话，会发现在黑色的瞳孔之后有什么东西在挣扎着，也许就是那个为战争所谋杀的灵魂。  
波诺伏瓦先生不易被人觉察地叹息了一声。他走上前，将自己的红色法兰绒围巾细心地缠在陌生士兵的脖子上。  
我们回家吧。他说。

 

火车轰然穿过被初雪覆盖的黑色田野。他望着窗外疾速掠过的枯树，默默地想着生死仍然未卜的夏维耶。希望并没有完全断绝，他从那个蓄着黑须的士兵欲言又止的神情猜到了些什么，然而又是什么在阻止那家伙说出真相？  
他疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，低下头，望着躺在自己膝上的不知名的年轻士兵。那孩子被严严实实地裹在蓝灰色呢子军大衣里，火车的颠簸让他尚未痊愈的肩伤很不好受，但他只是闭着眼睛一声不吭，眉头皱得紧紧，眉宇间的两道皱纹使他看起来像个过早成熟的小大人。我仍不知道您的名字，波诺伏瓦先生低声说，唉，您的名字还是个谜题，希望我能够找到答案。在找到答案之前，我就叫您矢车菊吧。  
矢车菊。他对这个名字很满意，他又叫了一声，摸着那个孩子细密柔软的金发，然后他也迷迷糊糊地靠着座椅睡着了。铅灰色的天空飘起了纷纷落落的雪片，沿着铁轨的路灯接连亮起，昏黄的光点如水一般流动着掠过他们的面庞，这一对素昧平生的“兄弟”。  
火车进站时尖锐的鸣笛声将他从时断时续的梦境中惊醒，他活动了一下酸痛的颈脖。陌生的士兵仍在沉睡，前额沁着一层薄薄的冷汗。他摸了摸那孩子的额头，不由皱起了眉。深夜的站台寥寥无人，站务员提着风灯，打着呵欠，用带点怜悯的目光注视着一个金发青年背着一个士兵艰难地下了火车。士兵的身材显然比青年的要高大，这使得青年走得亦步亦趋，很是狼狈。  
他在那一刻背负起了那个孩子的全部重量。他不知道他将要背负多久，两周，半年，或许是一生。然而他已打定了主意，既然上天阴差阳错的失误将沉重的责任置于他的肩头，他就会一直背负下去，一个为战争所摧残的孩子，一个无法解开的谜底，一段漫长的寻找真正的夏维耶的旅程。

 

①丁尼生（Alfred Tennyson Baron，1809-1892），英国桂冠诗人。“美好的事物一定会出现在苦难终结的时候”出自其《悼念集》中的诗歌《延伸》，原文如下：  
“Oh yet we trust that somehow good  
Will be the final goal of ill ”  
②圣弗朗西斯-夏维耶（Saint Francis Xavier，1506-1552），耶稣会的七位创始人之一，他是最早将天主教传播到日本，马六甲与中国的人。在中国，他被称为“圣方济·沙勿略”。


End file.
